Savior
by AngStJoan
Summary: Castiel believes Chloe can save Dean from himself. But can she really?
1. Chapter 1

Fic: Savior  
>Author: Angela_StJoan aka Blaire023<br>Rating: T  
>Pairing: SVSPN - Chloe/Dean  
>Disclaimer: We all know I don't own the characters. If I did…the possibilities would be endless.<br>Spoilers: SV – None/SPN – Season 4  
>AN: I know this has been done before (HUGE fan of Crossing Kansas) but I've had this finished for a while now – about 10 out of 23 chapters are already typed up and being edited so I decided that I would go ahead and post it. Please leave feedback! I love it just as much as the next person.  
>Summary: Castiel believes Chloe can save Dean from himself. But can she really?<p>

**Chapter 1: Visitor**

The day Dean Winchester died started out like any other normal day for Chloe Sullivan. Not that the word 'normal' meant much in Chloe's world.

**Morning of May 2****nd**

Chloe woke up with the mother of all headaches. She had tossed and turned all night, images of skeletal faces flashing from behind her eyelids. She vaguely remembered a man running down an alley from something she couldn't see. He had looked panicked, though, his hazel eyes wide and terrified. She recalled reaching for him and calling out his name. Now that she was awake though she couldn't place his name and she was losing the mental image of his face. His eyes were the only clear image of his features.

Chloe scrubbed her face with her hands. Due to her unusual job she was prone to keep aspirin on her nightstand. She reached over blindly and found the bottle, uncapped it and shaking a few into her hand she took a deep breath before popping the pills into her mouth and swallowing dry. She piled the pillows behind her and leaned back on the ornately carved headboard. Flowers and vines surrounded her, intricately and painstakingly carved by hand. It was her single most favorite piece of furniture she owned.

She knew it was extravagant; a California king for her petite frame, but it suited her perfectly. Chloe was just drifting back to sleep when an ear piercing noise had her clutching her hands to her ears. She cringed, gritted her teeth together and felt the room shake around her.

"Stop!"

The command was a weak one and Chloe squeezed her eyes shut, listening to the mirror in her bathroom splinter and fall to the ground. She sucked in a deeper breath and screamed as loud as she could,

"STOP!"

The noise stopped as quickly as it had started up. Chloe blinked her eyes open slowly, nearly afraid to move her hands from her ears. The silence was nearly as deafening as the shrieking had been.

Chloe's hands shook, her whole body trembling as she slowly lowered her hands. Her eyes darted around the room, trying to find the origin of the noise. When she found just herself in her room alone she closed her eyes and pressed her fingers into the sockets.

A warm hand on her ankle had her emitting her own shriek as she back pedaled in the sheets until she was as close to the headboard as she could get.

"Who the hell are you," Chloe demanded frantically, tucking her feet under her in a semi crouching pose should she need to make a run for it.

"Chloe, I am Castiel."

Chloe stared at the freak accountant in front of her.

"Yeah, and?" When Castiel continued to stare at her as if she should know him she added, "Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

Hours later Chloe paced back and forth in her bedroom, "I don't understand. You tell me about this Dean Winchester and that I can ultimately save him. You tell me he traded his life for his brother. That he only got one year and that year ends today. And then you tell me I can save him, but not today?" She stopped in front of the 'angel', her hands on her hips. Her satin night gown rode low over her cleavage and high on her thighs. Castiel had to be an angel or batting for the other team, he hadn't once glanced away from her face.

In response to Chloe's re-captioning of what he had explained to her he nodded carefully. "Yes. You cannot interfere at this moment. You must wait for his resurrection."

Chloe shoved her hands through her hair and tugged lightly in frustration. "Castiel," She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned down until her face was even with his, "take me to him now."

When Castiel just shook his head ever so slowly Chloe shook him hard, his body whipping back and forth. "You have to let me try!" When Castiel put his hands on her arms she stopped shaking him. "Please, Cas." Her voice broke and she let tears for a man she didn't know fall from her eyes. Castiel's eyes warmed in response. "Give me a chance," she begged, "That's all I'm asking."

Castiel stood, making Chloe back up to get out of his way. "Chloe, I did not tell you this for you to save Dean now. No one can save Dean now. The hell hounds will come for him. He will be sent to hell."

Chloe pressed a fist to her mouth and sobbed. Those penetrating hazel eyes of Dean's filling her blurred vision. "Why? Why then? Why tell me about him now?" Chloe said through her sobs.

Castiel placed his hands on her shoulders. He didn't move when Chloe stepped forward and rested her head against his chest. Her breath shuddered out of her as she asked once again, "Why tell me now, Cas?"

Castiel came as close to sighing as he was capable of imitating, "I am telling you now so that we can plan. We must be prepared for when the time comes."

Chloe rocked her head against Castiel's chest. "What about Sam," she asked in a watery voice.

Castiel cocked his head as if listening to something Chloe could not hear. "Sam will be lost," he confirmed. "It has been foreseen that no matter what we do, his path will not alter." Chloe pulled back, eyes wide.

"You don't – can't mean that."

Castiel cocked his head the other way, watching Chloe twist her hands in front of her. "He cannot be saved. He wants to be good. But ultimately he can never be."

Chloe backed up until she hit the wall, then leaned heavily against it. "So what do I do now?" she asked, resigned.

Castiel moved to sit atop the plush bed. "We wait."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Preparations**

For four months Chloe prepared.

Spring ended and summer began. She watched tourists come and go through the city streets of Metropolis. The sweltering heat of a mid-July day had her running the treadmill in her apartment instead of her usual trek through the park. She was on her third mile when Castiel popped in, causing Chloe to squeal and jump up onto the side steps of the treadmill. Pressing her hand to her heart, she gasped for air.

"Christ, Castiel." At his raised brow Chloe cleared her voice and muttered an apology.

Castiel looked around the bedroom as if he had never been there before, when he had shown up unannounced just last week. Chloe pressed buttons to turn the machine off. She got down off the treadmill and turned to Cas. "Is it time?" At Castiel's questioning look she rolled her eyes dramatically. "For Dean?" When his eyes turned away Chloe deflated and sat down on the bed, patting the empty spot beside her. "What's up this week, Cas?"

And then Castiel would tell her stories of angels and demons. Of life and death. But mostly, and she liked these ones best, he told her stories of the Winchesters. The two brothers that fought the things that went bump in the night.

Chloe would stop whatever she was doing and pull her legs up, get comfortable and listen to Castiel's soothing monotone voice. Sometimes she fell asleep to the visions in her head that Cas' story provoked.

She would dream of Wendigo's and yellow or red eyed demons. Things that should be nightmares but weren't. All because Dean was there with his sharp hazel eyes staring back at her. The warmth in his smile kept her safe. And when she would wake up with Castiel gone and images of Dean playing behind her eyes she'd get a sensation that she felt there was something huge missing from her life. She was afraid the missing piece was Dean Winchester. A man she had never met but knew better than her own friends. A man she was going to save.

****  
>Pontiac, Illinois<strong>

September brought chilly nights. Chloe locked her car and shifted her grocery bags to her hip. She made it halfway up the stairs to her apartment before Castiel appeared at her door, staring down at her, waiting.

Chloe looked at him expectantly as she climbed the last few steps. "Hey, slick. Next time a gal is struggling you could offer a hand."

Castiel stepped back after Chloe dumped her bags of groceries into his arms. "Chloe, you are the most capable woman I know." Chloe rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Doesn't mean helping out would kill you."

Castiel set the brown bags down on the counter. "It indeed would not. Only another angel may do that."

Chloe pat Castiel on his hand and started putting food away. "So what's up, Cas?"

When Castiel just stared past her shoulder at the wall behind her Chloe's heart rate picked up. "Cas?" She moved until she was standing in front of him "Is it Dean? Is it time?"

When Castiel nodded his head once Chloe sighed in relief and smiled gratefully. She laughed and hit Castiel on the chest with the back of her hand. "Well it's about damn time!" At Castiel's pointed look Chloe rolled her eyes. "It's just an expression." Then her smile lit her face once more. "So?" she danced from foot to foot. "Can we go now?"

Cas looked back toward the wall, his brow furrowed, "Soon."

Chloe's body sagged in disbelief, "Seriously?"

Castiel stood up and walked toward the window. "First we need to find a way in."

Chloe leaned against the counter near the stove and stared at Cas' back. "We?" she barely choked out.

Castiel looked over his shoulder at her. "We will find a way to Dean; however, I will be the one to remove him."

Chloe let out a relieved breath. She wanted to get to Dean. She had quit her job and moved across the country for that particular reason and acting on the faith of one complex angel. She had pretty much thrown her life to the side and learned everything from trained martial arts to the old and new testaments front to back. She was as prepared as she could possibly be for the upcoming apocalypse.

According to the angel, Sam was going to try his hardest to return to the light side but he would eventually fail. Chloe was going to be Dean's right hand man. She would stand beside him, with him, when Sam couldn't any more. She hoped with all her might that the angel was wrong and Sam came through. The thought of Sam Winchester, the man who had gotten a glimpse of heaven. Who could say he had genuinely experienced true love, failing and turning to the dark side made her chest ache for him. She knew of Ruby and Ruby's thoughts of doing good. Unfortunately the demon would end up doing more harm than she could ever intentionally mean to do.

Castiel reminded her over the summer repeatedly she could not interfere. Chloe's job in this was to let things play out as they naturally would. She was not allowed to try to save Sam. She was only around for Dean. Chloe accepted this fate. Chloe also accepted that when the time came, if she felt there was anything she could do for Sam, she would do it. Whether angels wanted her to or not.

First thing was first, though. They had to get Dean Winchester out of hell.

****  
>Meanwhile in Hell<strong>

Dean licked the blood from the corner of his mouth. The soul secured to the rack emitting only a low moan now. One side of Dean's mouth kicked up. He appreciated every little moan and groan but what he really craved was the screams. The begging and pleading and the occasional bartering were a bonus.

Dean would pretend to listen to each soul as it tried to plead with him. He would pretend to consider what they offered. Because at that moment when they thought they could strike a deal was when their flesh was the ripest

The one on the rack now tried to lift its head. The tendons in its neck not quite able to support the struggle. "You were human once, you had a soul."

Dean tipped his head back and roared with laughter. "That was ages ago," Dean replied with a smirk. His fingers dug in to the rib bones and pulled until one dislocated. He tugged a little harder and looked down as the rib bone broke through the skin. The soul screamed in agony and Dean closed his eyes, breathing in deeply through his nose.

The metallic copper scent of blood made his throat swallow convulsively in pleasure.

He may have been human once. His eyes opened to reveal liquid pools of black that reflected the flames dancing around him. But that that part of him was long gone. Dean smiled, all teeth, and leaned forwards to lick the blood on the side of this man's face. He groaned in ecstasy and dug his fingers deeper into the side of the soul on the rack. Human, Dean snorted derisively. Right.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Running Late**

**September 18****th**** – Pontiac, Illinois**

Castiel had been glad, happy even, that Sam had not listened to Bobby and Ellen when they had tried to convince him to cremate Dean's body. What he was about to do would have been slightly more difficult if he had. Returning a soul to a body that was not theirs sometimes created complications. And with Lilith breaking seals left and right, he needed Dean in fighting order as quickly as possible.

Chloe would help with that, he knew. He also knew he was putting an inexplicable amount of pressure on the blonde in this matter but he had looked at this situation from all angles and could not find an easier way.

Dean would turn to Sam and Bobby. But eventually Bobby would die. Eventually Sam would turn dark. Dean could not be alone at that most important time. Castiel did not always understand human beings and their emotions. He did understand compassion, even if he has never felt it himself. He knows that Chloe has an almost obscene amount of compassion for people in general. Castiel was sure that for the people lucky enough to be counted among those Chloe loved, the compassion she could provide would carry Dean through anything.

At a Phillip's Station a half a mile away from Dean's grave, Castiel stood outside the gas station, hands in the pockets of his trench coat. Chloe walked around the abandoned parking lot, using up her nervous energy. Occasionally she would kick a rock in her path. Castiel knew she was trying to be patient and he appreciated that. Chloe had come a very long way in 4 short months but patience was still not entirely a virtue of hers.

Castiel looked up at the sky. The sun hanging high above them, he straightened from his near perfected slouch and turned to Chloe. She had gone absolutely still as soon as he had looked up to the heavens.

"It is time."

Chloe nodded and entered the small gas station. She pushed herself up to sit on the checkout counter. Castiel followed her inside and stood off to her side, facing her. "Do not forget to wear these." His placed a pair of earplugs into her hand. He had warned her that he would try to speak to Dean in his heavenly voice just as he had on his first visit to Chloe.

Chloe licked her lips and nodded. "Okay." She let out a slow breath and rolled up the sleeves of her shirt, showing him her forearm. "I'm ready."

Castiel had needed the blood of a human to bind Dean to make the transition back into his body as seamless as possible. He had told Chloe of the bond that would most likely form between them upon first contact. Chloe had agreed upon it immediately. Her blind faith was near overwhelming.

Castiel took out a razor blade and pressed the corner to Chloe's skin, nicking it. Chloe barely flinched and instead watched in fascination as Castiel gathered a few drops of blood into a vial. He placed the cap back on and then pressed a handkerchief to the small cut.

Chloe held the cloth in place and watched Castiel cross the room to stand at the door. "Cas?"

Castiel looked over his shoulder at her. "It will be alright, Chloe. I will bring you Dean." And he walked out of the gas station.

Chloe nodded and let out the breath she had been holding.

For 4 months Chloe had waited for this. She remembered back to the day Castiel had first come to her. Dean had been alive that day. Running from the hell hounds hot on his heel. Chloe had hated Cas briefly in that moment. She hadn't been able to understand how he could know a man was about to die and not do something. Anything.

She now understood his reasons a little better. Fate was a tricky bitch. Sometimes you had to let certain events unravel in order to find the perfect moment in time when you could interfere and possibly change the outcome of destiny.

Chloe pulled her legs up under her and stared out the front door of the gas station, waiting. She wasn't sure what she would do the second she saw Dean in the flesh. She just hoped she didn't embarrass herself. She was only human after all.

A half a mile away in a small clearing Castiel stood staring at the wooden cross put in place in Dean's honor. What he wasn't aware of was whether Sam had known that this clearing was a gateway to hell. One of the very few left on earth. He was slightly unsure of himself and it was not a very welcome feeling. He rolled the vial of Chloe's blood in his pocket with his right hand. He prayed to his father above that he would get Dean out of hell. As he finished his mental "Amen" his left hand dipped down into the earth by his feet.

**Second Circle of Hell – Underworld**

Dean was licking the blood of a tortured soul off of his fingers when Castiel appeared in front of him. The guttural growl that rumbled up out of Dean's throat made Castiel's mind up for him

He had originally planned on trying to reason with Dean because removing him by force would possibly destroy part of his mind. Unfortunately, Dean didn't look all that interested in reasoning.

Castiel decided on his Plan B. He took the vial in his right hand and smashed it against Dean's bare arm. "Dean Winchester, may God himself have mercy on your soul." And with those words Dean was back in his corporeal body, 6 feet under his makeshift headstone.

**A/N – I swear the chapters get longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Her**

**September 18****th**** – still – Pontiac, Illinois**

Dean reached a hand up out of the ground and the rest of him followed as if he were propelled from beneath. The ground regurgitated him; soil filled his nose, mouth, and ears.

When his whole body was above ground he flopped to his back and let the sunshine wash over him. The last thing he really remembered was being ripped to shreds by the hell hounds. His hand fell to his stomach and he winced before realizing there were no ribbons of flesh ripped off of him. No stitches, no puckered skin. His left shoulder throbbed like a sonovabitch though and he rolled it hard against the earth.

Dean opened his eyes and looked over at the makeshift cross to his right. "What the hell?" Dean sat up and looked around, completely confused. If Sam had sold his freaking soul to save him he was going to be beyond pissed.

Deciding the only way to find any answers was to get out of there, Dean stood on unsteady legs. He looked around him, turning in a slow circle. The trees lay on their sides, as if some magical force had blown them all down.

Dean held his side, what felt like hunger pains shooting through his abdomen, and tripped toward the road he could see at the edge of the flattened forest. His stomach growled and he blinked against the sun. He saw the sign for the gas station in half a mile and groaned in appreciation. He needed water and a payphone first. He needed to get a hold of Sam.

Chloe had been waiting for hours. She rolled the earplugs between her fingers and continued to pace down the aisle of chips. Castiel had told her it could take up to as much as a day. Chloe had been hoping closer to a half an hour.

She was crouched down, tying her shoe, when the bell above the door tinkled. She popped up so quick Dean stopped in mid-stride.

Chloe sucked in a quick breath and pressed her hands to her mouth. He looked so much better than she remembered. Chloe laughed and felt hot tears roll down her cheeks. Her face felt stretched to capacity with her smile.

Dean's arms hung by his sides while the blond in front of him seemed to go through some kind of mental transgression. "Uh, ma'am?" Dean cleared his throat and settled his weight on his right leg.

Chloe straightened at the rough timbre of his voice. His eyebrow kicked up and the corner of his mouth lifted in a sideways smile. It was her undoing.

Chloe laughed and launched herself at Dean. She jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his broad shoulders. Dean automatically caught her body against his. One hand reflexively wrapped around her waist, the other arm under her thighs. Her breasts pressed flat to his chest and her arms around him squeezed tight. Dean closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. He had never met this girl in his life, but holding her in his arms, her soft, blonde hair against his neck, felt almost perfect.

His hunger. His thirst. Both forgotten in this one moment. Then she broke the spell by whispering his name.

Chloe sighed as Dean's body relaxed against hers and he exhaled a shuddering breath. She sighed his name, so glad to finally be seeing him in the flesh. She knew it was a mistake when he stiffened immediately and practically tossed her away from him.

Chloe grunted on impact of her body hitting the cooler against the wall. Her cry of pain halted Dean for a moment and then passed.

Dean grabbed a canister of salt from a shelf and poured out a palm full into his hand. Chloe was straightening up when the white stuff came down around her like some horrible fake snow. She caught a few grains in her mouth and sputtered. "Dean. Stop it."

Dean wasn't listening. He was gearing up for the second round when she tackled him around his waist. She followed her momentum through until she had him underneath her, pinned in place. Dean choked as the wind was knocked out of him. The salt scattered across the floor and he reached up with both hands, folding them around the blonde's neck.

Chloe shouted as loud as she could, "Dean, stop. I'm not possessed."

Dean grinned with his teeth. "Guess how many demons have said that to me? Try again, sister."

Chloe slapped at his hands and then had a quick thought. She struggled to breathe as she reached around his own arms to finally pull the collar of her shirt aside. Dean's hands instantly loosened though they stayed at her throat. "I'm not possessed," she croaked through a bruised esophagus. Dean's eyes were glued to the tattoo riding just under her collarbone and a little to the right of where his was.

"You know Bobby?" He asked. He looked up into her jade eyes.

Chloe panted and relaxed. She attempted a shaky smile and carefully extracted her neck from his hands. Cringing, she brought her own hands up to gingerly touch the tender skin there. Dean's look of worry had her admitting with a half-smile, "Yes, I met Bobby a few months back. But he's not the reason I'm here."

Dean's brow furrowed with that information. He opened his mouth to ask her how she just so happened to be at the gas station in this town on this day when a blinding light filled the room.

Chloe cursed and scrambled off of him, digging in her pocket for the earplugs Castiel had given her.

Dean got to his feet and grabbed the salt canister, unfortunately the only weapon he could find. "What the hell is going on?" He watched Chloe put the buds in her ears just as a crippling sound rippled the air. Dean immediately dropped the salt again to cover his ears with his hands. His brain felt close to exploding.

Chloe was waving her arms around, yelling at the light emanating through the windows but he couldn't make out what she was saying over the deafening sound.

Chloe was screaming for Cas to stop. "He isn't a chosen, Castiel; you have to stop this right now!" She punctuated those late words with a stomp of her foot.

And just as quickly the gas station went eerily quiet and the blinding light faded away.

Dean slowly lowered his hands and straightened from his crouched position. Chloe was rubbing her forehead with the palm of her right hand and removing the ear buds with her left. "Whew." She tossed him a relieved smile and walked over to him, her hand outstretched. "Now that the noise has stopped I can introduce myself."

Dean looked down at the hand warily, unsure of what had just gone down here. His look of doubt didn't deter Chloe though and she slid her hand into his in a firm grip. "My name is Chloe Sullivan." She pumped his hand twice. "Nice to finally meet you, Dean."

Dean cleared his throat and nodded, tightening his hold on her hand when she tried to drop his. Chloe looked down at their clasped hands and then back up into Dean's pensive face questioningly.

"Chloe" He said slowly. Not quite a question but she tipped her head in acknowledgement anyways. "Chloe, do you have any idea what happened to me today?"

Chloe bit her bottom lip and glanced away, trying once again, unsuccessfully to pull her hand out of his grip. When he didn't let go she rolled her eyes. "Yes, Dean. By the amount of dirt caking into your skin I'm going to guess you had to crawl your way out of your grave." At his shocked look she muttered under her breath, "I told him to dig you out first but no. What do I know about resurrections?"

Dean dropped her hand and Chloe leaned back against the small checkout counter. Dean's face was murderous in seconds. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her once, hard. "Sammy sent you?" At Chloe's quizzical look Dean said, "You said resurrection. Did he make a deal with the crossroads demon?" Chloe shook her head confused and then her lips turned up at the edges as understanding dawned.

She reached up and placed her hands on top of his on her shoulders. "No, Dean. No demons were involved in this." She cracked a smile and glanced up at the ceiling. "Quite the opposite actually."

Dean caught her drift and shook his head. "You mean?" He glanced up at the ceiling in question. When she only smiled at him Dean snorted and shook his head. "There is no heaven."

Chloe jerked back and sucked in a breath, "Dean, you can't.."

Dean held up a hand, holding off her "holier than though" tirade. "Look sweetheart, I need a burger, a shower and a cell phone. So unless you are going to fork those over I don't really want to stand around and argue religion with you. You wanna tell me God yanked me out of hell…" He pinned Chloe against the counter with his hips, "Fine. Then where is he? Because, honey, you may look like an angel but you are not Him."

Chloe flushed and but into her lip, thinking. She wasn't allowed to tell Dean much, she couldn't step on Cas' toes, but she could offer him something. "Actually, I'm not the angel that pulled you up out of hell. I'm not an angel at all. But I do have an apartment a few blocks from here with warm water, a diner across the road and a cell phone in my car." When he hesitated her eyes softened. She put her hands against his chest gently pushing him back from her. "Come on, Dean. I'll tell you as much as I possibly can on the way."

Dean looked around the gas station and decided Chloe was the closest thing to an ally he had right now and followed her sashaying hips out the door, bell tinkling over her head.

When they stopped next to a rusted Cutlass Dean raised eyebrows at her. Chloe huffed and got in then smiled at Dean as he did as well. "She doesn't look like much, I know." Then she started the car and the low rumble along with AC/DC pumping out of the speakers had Dean relaxed in moments.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Family **

**September 18th – still - Pontiac, Illinois**

Chloe noticed the change in his posture and tossed Dean her purse from beside her. "Phone's in there."

Dean looked down at the purse in his lap and back over at the blonde beside him. Every guy knew purses were dangerous. Put your hand in one and virtually anything could come out. Chloe laughed and reached her hand over to root through her purse. Dean shifted uncomfortably as her hand danced across his lap. He swallowed a moan and thought to himself that it had been a long damn time since he'd gotten to lose himself in a woman.

Chloe pulled the phone out of her purse and swallowed tightly, realizing where her hand had just been. She held the phone out to Dean and nearly sighed in relief as he plucked it from her hand. Chloe pulled up to the seen better days apartment building. It was somewhat of an eyesore but that hadn't really mattered when she had signed the 6 month lease.

She had moved to Pontiac from her apartment in Metropolis in June to prepare for Dean's arrival. Castiel had told her that it was temporary so she had packed all of her stuff into a storage unit back home and brought her clothes and a few essentials with her to Illinois.

Dean frowned after punching in Sam's number and getting a disconnected message. He palmed Chloe's phone in his hand and stared across the street. Chloe followed his stare and grinned. She took her apartment key off her key ring and gave it to Dean. "Why don't you head up to 4b and I'll go get food." Her stomach rumbled and she laughed shortly. "I haven't been waiting as long as you have but I'm pretty hungry too."

Dean nodded and got out of the car, He held up the phone and Chloe shook her head. "You keep it. Try calling Bobby. Maybe he knows how to get a hold of Sam."

Dean closed his eyes at his own stupidity. Chloe knocked on the roof of the car to get his attention. When he looked at her she smiled softly in understanding. "You've had a rough day, Dean. Don't blame yourself for being off your game, okay?" Dean's eyes searched hers and then he nodded slowly.

"Rough doesn't begin to cover it." And then he turned around and climbed the steps to her second floor apartment.

Chloe followed him with her eyes and when he safely shut the door behind him she jogged over to the One Shot Diner to place their order.

Dean had been somewhat surprised at the sparseness of Chloe's apartment. It had a kitchen, an open space for her couch and coffee table and when he ventured down the hall he found her bedroom and a very small bathroom. He stopped at the door to her bedroom and stared at the giant bed taking up one whole wall. He couldn't stop from wondering what kind of exercise she did in there.

He had noticed the treadmill in the living room and when she had tackled him at the gas station he couldn't have stopped himself from noticing that she may be small of stature but she was quick and powerful. He groaned as desire stirred in his gut. She had instantly caught his attention. Her disheveled blonde hair and the mischievous way her green eyes sparkled.

When she had thrown herself into his arms with abandon earlier he had instantly relaxed and he had wanted to sink into her slick warmth. Making his way back to the living room Dean shook his head ruefully. Too bad she was a nut job. Angels had pulled him from hell. Right.

Chloe knocked on the door to the apartment before slowly pushing it open. Dean stood in the middle of the living room and Chloe nearly sighed in relief. She hadn't been totally sure he would stick around and had kept an eye on the front door of her apartment from the picture window in the diner. That didn't insure he wouldn't sneak out the fire escape though.

Chloe held up a bag of food before turning around and locking the door behind her, sliding the chain home. "I wasn't sure what you wanted so I went for the big calories." She grinned and started taking foil wrapped foods and Styrofoam containers out of the stuffed bag. "There are burgers and fries and I don't know about you, but I was in the mood for pie."

Dean came into the open kitchen, his mouth watering at the smell of meat. "This looks amazing." He commented before unwrapping a burger and devouring it in a few huge bites. Chloe smiled at him and leaned against the counter. Forking a piece of pie into her mouth while Dean worked through a mouthful of fries Chloe tipped her head towards her cell. "Did you get a hold of Bobby?"

Dean glanced at her phone on the counter and shook his head. "I haven't tried yet."

Chloe nodded in understanding, her attention turned back to the apple pie in front of her. They ate in silence for a few minutes before the knock on her door had them both pausing mid-bite. Chloe set her pie aside, slipped a shotgun out from beside the cabinets and slowly made her way to the door. Dean immediately had her back, moving to stand beside the door, his back flattened to the wall.

Chloe used the peephole and saw Castiel on the other side. She groaned and rolled her eyes.

"You can stand down." Chloe told him, unlocking the door and narrowing her eyes at the angel on her doormat. "Since when do you knock, Cas?"

Castiel entered the apartment he had come to think of as his as much as Chloe's. "I was not sure of his reaction so I chose to use civilian ways."

Chloe smiled and motioned to the newcomer, "Dean, this is Castiel."

Dean studied the guy in his lawyer suit and trench coat, "Is it supposed to rain today?"

Castiel studied the dirtied man standing in front of him, "You are making fun of my outerwear." When Chloe snickered Castiel turned to her, his expression blank. "I did not intend to make a joke."

Dean looked at her as if to ask 'Is this guy for real?" Chloe shrugged and left the pair to disappear into her bedroom only to return a few minutes later with a stack of clothes in her hand and a towel.

"I'm going to make this a quick introduction. Dean Winchester, this is Castiel, your angel that brought you out of hell." She pressed the stack of clothes into his arms, "and these are some clean clothes to change into. I wasn't sure about boxers or briefs so I skipped that." She pursed her lips, "I don't think you'll mind though." Her eyebrow rose playfully.

Dean was still staring at Castiel as the man stood perfectly still and stoic in front of him, "You're an angel?"

Castiel affected a shrug in response. "I am indeed a messenger of our Father."

Dean snorted, "In all my years of hunting I've never run across an angel or anything heaven related."

"But you have hunted demons, yes?"

Dean stopped and blinked, "Well, yes."

Castiel nodded, "So if you believe in demons you must believe hell exists. And Hell cannot exist without Heaven."

Chloe had pretty much blended into the background at that point. She knew Dean was not going to be easily swayed. "Cas, maybe you could just show him?" She motioned to his back.

Castiel sighed and closed his eyes; he concentrated on unfurling his wings and spread them out to their full span.

Dean stared in disbelief. "So, you really are an angel?" Castiel nodded and tucked his wings back into his side. Dean looked over to Chloe for confirmation. "So what does that make you?"

Chloe looked surprised by that question and then answered softly, "I'm human, Dean. Just like you." At his bewildered look Chloe reached out a hand and touched his arm gently. "You are still human, Dean. Nothing has changed except that you were chosen to have a second chance." Dean wet his lips and looked away from her imploring gaze.

"I think I'll go clean up now."

He raised his clothes in front of him and made his way to the bathroom.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Informed**

**September 18****th**** – STILL – Pontiac, Ill.**

While Dean showered, Chloe placed a call to Bobby and wasn't surprised when he told her he would answer her questions when he heard from Dean.

Over the summer she had made an impromptu visit to Bobby Singer's after listening to Cas regale her with stories of the Winchester brothers. He had mentioned a near surrogate father and she had decided she had to meet him. She had flown out to South Dakota and had shown up at his salvage yard unannounced.

She had been met with a shotgun and a face full of holy water. She smiled, remembering the warm welcome.

"What's a smart looking girl like you doing out here?" He had asked her.

Chloe had swallowed a smartass reply and instead opted for the truth. If this man was, in fact, as close to a father the Winchester's had then he deserved the truth. So she had told him what she knew about Dean's fate.

She had stayed in South Dakota for a week, visiting Bobby every day. He was just as good of a storyteller as Castiel and he shared stories of Sam and Dean as well. The last day she had gone to see him, like every day before; he had flung holy water in her face. Chloe had wiped her face off and glared at the old man.

"Isn't there some other way around that, Bobby? I wouldn't want to be the cause of your holy water shortage."

Bobby had brought up the tattoo and after a few minutes of consideration Chloe had decided as a preventive measure it wasn't such a bad idea.

Sitting still while Bobby tattooed her had been another story.

When Dean got out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and stared at himself in the mirror. He had noticed the hand print on his shoulder while running the soap over the puckered skin.

Looking at it now he cringed. It didn't hurt so much as it tingled. The amazing thing was that along with his anti-possession tattoo missing, so were all of the other scars that should be on his body.

He had no knife wounds, no bullet wounds. No scars at all. It was like he had been completely healed.

Chloe knocked on the bathroom door and called out to him, "I called Bobby."

Dean opened the door, towel riding low on his waist. "What did he have to say?"

Chloe choked on her words as she stared at the bare chest in front of her. "Uhm, he – uhm." Dean smiled and leaned against the sink, enjoying himself. He had definitely gone without for far too long. He cleared his throat to bring her back down to Earth and Chloe's eyes shot up to his.

Her words rushed out in one breath. "He wants to talk to you first."

Dean's smile widened as Chloe's face pinked. "See something you like?"

Chloe rolled her eyes at his outrageous antics. "Oh, plenty, but I wouldn't want to take advantage of you in your sensitive state." She replied and glanced down at his evident arousal.

Dean laughed at her comeback and Chloe rolled her eyes, walking backwards. "Quit flirting and get dressed. We have business to take care of." And then she disappeared into the living room. Dean smiled to himself as he dressed in the clothes she had bought him, sans boxer briefs.

Chloe was sitting close to Castiel on the couch, their heads bowed close as they spoke in hushed tones.

Dean cleared his throat, suddenly agitated, "Am I interrupting prayer session?" Chloe's gaze bounced past him quickly.

"Actually, after getting a glimpse of your chest I noticed your tattoo is missing." Chloe spoke up.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, all of my scars are gone, except now I have this handprint."

Castiel nodded once. "I apologize for that. It was an unfortunate side effect."

Dean raised his eyebrows at the angel. "It's yours?"

Castiel stood, "Yes, it is my handprint. But that is not why it stayed. Chloe's blood did that when it bound you to her."

Dean's eyes shot over to Chloe at that admission. "What do you mean 'bound'?"

Chloe groaned and covered her face. As Castiel opened his mouth to answer him, Chloe shut him off. "Before Cas makes this even more awkward it's not a big deal."

Dean jerked back and pulled the sleeve of his shirt up to show her part of the scar. "It's a pretty big deal, Chloe."

Chloe bit her lip and met his eyes. "Since Cas lacks tact, sit down and I'll try to explain it to you."

At the end Dean leaned back into the couch and stared at the wall across the room. "So you aren't a witch?"

Chloe laughed, "God, no. I wasn't even particularly religious until Cas showed up one day. "

Chloe's mouth popped shut at Castiel's intense look. She wasn't supposed to tell Dean about her role in saving him. Not yet at least. She didn't want him to give up hope in Sam and if he was going to eventually she did not want to be the one to plant the seed of doubt.

"So your blood helped raise me from hell."

Chloe shrugged with a smile. "My understanding is that your soul needed something to tether it back to Earth. My blood did that. It was only a few drops."

Dean thought of the alternative, being down in hell still. "I guess I owe you thanks then."

Chloe smiled as her phone rang. "It was nothing. And Cas did all the hard work." Chloe answered her phone. "Hey, Bobby. Jeez, yes, he's right here. I was just…okay, fine, miss you too."

She rolled her eyes and handed the cell to Dean. "I'm going to jump in the shower." She stood up from the couch and stretched. "Let Bobby know we'll be heading his way shortly."

Dean watched her head to the shower and placed the phone against his ear. "Bobby?"

"Jesus, Dean, that really you?"

Bobby's relieved voice sounded so familiar in his ear that Dean felt his heart tighten in his chest.

"It's me, Bobby. How have you been?"

"Oh, just peachy. Your brother has been on one suicide mission after another and I'm ready to kill him if he doesn't do it his darn fool self."

"What do you mean? What is he doing?" Dean sat up straighter, his whole body tensing. Across the room Castiel stared out the window.

Bobby sighed out loud, "He's been running himself ragged trying to figure out a way to raise you. I told him to let the angel handle it but he wouldn't listen. Course it took them long enough."

Dean stood up, his body on alert. He heard the shower shut off and turned to look down the hallway. "What are you talking about, Bobby? How long have I been down there?"

"Well, hell, boy. It's been a little over 4 months. Did your little lady not tell you that?"

Dean watched Chloe as she stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her torso. Without even looking his way she went into her bedroom and shut the door.

"She's not my little lady. Look, Bobby, we'll be there as soon as we can." Bobby agreed to a visit and they said their good-byes.

Dean turned to Castiel. "You left me down there for 4 months?"

Castiel turned as Chloe came out of her bedroom, jeans and a t-shirt molded to her body. Noticing the tension in the room she stopped at the entrance to the living room.

Castiel nodded slowly. "We did. You must understand, Dean. There are wars being waged not just on Earth but in Heaven as well."

Chloe frowned, "What's wrong?" She came into the room and stood between the boys.

"4 months?" Dean asked Chloe, who flinched under his accusatory tone. Chloe held up her hands.

"Dean, you don't understand." At his snort of disbelief Chloe nodded. "I know it sounds like a line but I swear to you it isn't."

Dean's anger was palpable but the longer he looked into Chloe's eyes the more relaxed he became. "Then explain it to me."

And she did. Castiel filled in some of the holes but together they told him of the angels choosing sides. Of the seals that had been broken. Of Castiel's garrison that had fought their way through hell to find Dean.

When they were done Dean understood most of it a little better. Except one thing. "What I don't understand is why she's here," he said to Castiel about Chloe. "No offense." He aimed at Chloe. Chloe smiled his way and moved to the kitchen to put away the leftovers.

"None taken." She answered.

Castiel looked off to the side. "Your brother-"

"Cas!" Chloe interrupted and glared at him. "We agreed!"

"He asked, Chloe. We agreed that I could reveal Sam's future if I felt it was pertinent to a question he asked me.

Chloe threw her hands up in the air and turned away from the conversation. "I'm going to pack our bags so we can get going." And she disappeared back into the bedroom, muttering the whole way.

Dean focused on the angel in front of him. "So what's going on with Sam?"

Castiel folded his hands in his lap as he took a seat on the other end of the couch. "Your brother has fallen in with the wrong crowd." At Dean's confused look Cas reiterated. "A demon; Ruby, I believe."

"Shit, Sammy." Dean murmured under his breath. That manipulative bitch had been bad news from the start. "So how did you choose Chloe?" He wondered out loud, coming full circle to the original question he had asked.

Chloe snorted from the doorway and he looked over at her holding a duffel bag in her hands. "Cas said we were compatible." She looked over at the angel. "And my blood worked on you, so I guess he wasn't too wrong."

Dean digested that information and stood up, taking the duffel bag from her. "So it couldn't be just anyone?" He asked Castiel.

Castiel cocked his head to the side. "It was not her blood that was compatible," he cleared up. "It is her soul." And with that he placed a hand on each off their shoulders and took them to the entrance of Singer Salvage Auto.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Road Trip**

**Sept 19th – Sioux Falls, SD**

Dean sucked in a deep breath and Chloe let out a string of curses. "Dammit, Cas. What did I say about a head's up?"

Castiel made his way through the maze of cars stacked on top of each other, Chloe following behind him and Dean bringing up the rear with the duffel bag. Not that he minded being behind Chloe. Nice view and all. Chloe glanced back and caught Dean checking out her ass. "In your dreams, Winchester."

Dean grinned and met her eyes. His wink let her know exactly how right she was. Her muffled giggle turned his grin into a full-fledged smile.

Bobby met them at the door, holding it open for them. Dean didn't get more than a few steps through the door before Bobby embraced him. Chloe smiled at the display of affection. It was good that Dean still had this. She hoped it would make it easier for him to see what was worth fighting for when the time came.

Bobby folded Chloe into a hug next, surprising them both. Chloe patted the older man on the back. She knew he was gracious and extracted herself from him. Then she smiled ad bobbed her eyebrows. "Looking good, Bobby."

Bobby scoffed and looked over at Dean, "Can you believe this hussy?"

Chloe mocked a hurt look, "Jeez gramps, you wound me." Then she laughed and sidled away when he turned on her. Chloe winked at Dean and then headed into the kitchen, "Beers?" Everyone except Castiel was in favor.

"I was under the impression that you two had met only briefly." Dean watched their interaction with a small smile and his grin widened in thanks when Chloe handed him an open beer.

Bobby tilted his head at the blonde that was currently flipping absently though a leather-bound book. She should have looked out of place but somehow Dean thought she looked perfect right in that moment. Looked as if she belonged among the spooky bedtime stories and stacks of clutter collecting dust. "She's showed up a few times over the last few months." Chloe smiled over at the guys.

"Bobby makes it hard to stay away." Dean raised his beer to her and she added, "He's so hospitable and all." Bobby rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair.

"Chloe's hard to not get along with. Except when she'd being a smart ass, which is always."

Chloe laughed and walked over to Dean. "He lies. I keep him young." Then she turned around and looked at Bobby seriously. "While we're here you think Dean could get an anti-possession tattoo?"

Bobby looked over at Dean with narrowed eyes. "If you hadn't been drinking a watered down I'd have to test you."

Dean nodded, "Yeah, well seems coming back from the dead earned me a blank canvas." Dean pulled his shirt off over his head and followed Bobby into the kitchen to watch him set out the ink and needles.

"Chloe would know if Dean were possessed by a demon." At Castiel's declaration Chloe reddened and glanced away. Dean and Bobby shared a look.

Dean was the first to speak after Bobby shrugged. "Okay, I'll bite. How would she know I'm possessed?"

Cas looked from Chloe to Dean and back to Chloe. "You withheld information."

Chloe cringed and shifted her weight. "My blood. There are a few perks to this binding." She smiled guiltily when the boys turned to stare at her. She cleared her throat and scrambled to explain as Bobby began inking Dean's chest.

"From what I've been able to dig up, because of our bond I'll be able to tell when you are in pain, " Dean watched Chloe absently rub at her chest in precisely the same spot her tattoo was in. Chloe glanced down and winced. "Yeah, and the demon thing." Dean's brows went up.

"Anything else?" He inquired.

Castiel stepped forward, "Simultaneous orgasms."

Chloe covered her face with her hands and groaned, "Cas!"

Dean smiled, "That one sounds pretty beneficial."

Bobby stopped tattooing long enough to smack Dean upside his head, "Like a daughter, Dean."

Dean rubbed the back of his head and Chloe mimicked the movement before she realized what she was doing and stopped. Dean stared at her in interest as she continued to roam around the kitchen. Then she'd seem to think of something and open her mouth to speak.

Castiel would shake his head and she'd shut her mouth again and continue her rounds. After a few false starts Dean finally said, "Okay, out with it." Making her jump and look over at him. Her hand had returned to her tattoo, rubbing small circles.

"I don't want to bring down the moment, but," she glanced to Bobby, catching his eyes, "I need to ask where Sam is."

Bobby stopped tattooing abruptly and glared at Chloe. "Don't I look a little busy here?"

Chloe's face softened and she dropped a hand to Bobby's shoulder, patting gently. "You're right. Take care of Dean and I'm going to go take a look at the cars. We may need to borrow one depending on how far away he is." Chloe shot an apologetic look at Dean and ventured out into the salvage yard, Cas hot on her heels.

Dean stayed quiet and still waiting for Bobby to put the finishing touches on the tattoo. He was grateful for the old man across from him. Hell, there wasn't much he wouldn't do for him. Bobby was the first to speak, "Did they bother to tell you why you were brought back?" Dean shook his head, "I was too busy being grateful for being out of hell."

Bobby sat the tattoo gun aside and pulled off his latex gloves. "I don't think Chloe knows why yet. She's blindly following the fairy."

Dean smiled at that. Cas was a strange one alright but he probably wouldn't be repeating that comparison any time soon.

He thought about the blonde and her tight relationship with the angel. "I think Chloe probably knows a lot more than she lets on."

Bobby grunted and took a swig of his beer. "Keeps her cards close to her chest, that one."

Dean nodded. He had a pretty good gut instinct and while Chloe seemed to dole out information in her own time, he thought she was pretty trustworthy. So far at least. He'd only known her a day.

"Not that I don't appreciate the homecoming," Dean wiped his fresh tattoo with a wet napkin. "Do you know why they came after me? Chloe said Castiel's group of angels went in to hell and fought their way through until they found me."

Bobby raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I didn't know that. All I know is that that girl out there," Bobby tipped his beer toward the front door, "hell, Dean. She's already half way in love with you. Tinkerbell over there has been filling her in on your life story and she's been waiting months to get you out of hell." At Dean's confused look Bobby nodded. "She dropped her life in Metropolis to move to Pontiac to wait for you."

"How the hell...you checked her out? What am I asking, of course you did." Dean rubbed his brow. "So you think this blood bond is a bigger deal than they're admitting to?"

Bobby shrugged. "I don't know. I wish to hell I did, son. If there is more to the story, I doubt Goldilocks is in on it."

Dean thought back to the orgasm comment. Bobby leaned forward and smacked him upside the head again. "What?" Dean jerked back.

"Daughter." Bobby reminded him with a growl.

Chloe came in through the back door. "Can you please cut that out?" She rubbed the back of her head, glaring at Bobby. Bobby shook his head.

"You two are in for a fun ride."

It wasn't long before Dean was putting his shirt back on and they were getting ready to drive all the way back to Pontiac. After Bobby and Castiel had met the first time months ago Bobby had made it very clear that Castiel was not to enter his house by "poofing in and out all willy-nilly". He had also made it very clear he didn't do the time warp for fear of something getting scrambled or stuck in the one place with the rest of his body in another. Bobby was the superstitious type. So while "poofing" would have been quicker, Chloe was just as happy to relax in the backseat while the two guys up front chatted amicably.

"What are the chances?" Dean looked over at Bobby in the driver's seat. "He's at a motel not more than a mile from where I came out of the ground."

Bobby glanced over at Dean, taking note of the tense way he sat. The angel had opted out of the car ride but Chloe was Indian-style seated on the middle of the back seat of the Caprice Classic. "I said he's been trying everything to bring you back."

Chloe currently had earplugs in and they could just make out the sound of her mumbling from the front seat. Bobby looked at her in the rearview. "And Goldie back there," Dean nodded, "I know."

Bobby sighed, "I tried to get the story out of her. She just said Castiel visited her and convinced her you were a worthy cause."

"I have a feeling there's a bigger picture that I'm not getting."

Chloe snorted unladylike. "Angels are involved, of course there's a bigger picture. " She removed the ear buds and scooted forward, resting her arms across the back of the front seat. "And Castiel came to me the day you died."

Dean turned in his seat and looked at her carefully. "You mean, back in May?"

Chloe nodded to confirm. "The hell hounds were chasing you in my dream." Her eyes had gotten a faraway look as she stared out the windshield past them. Dean watched her brow furrow in thought and her throat move convulsively as she swallowed. "Cas came then. I begged him to save you." She turned her head and met his eyes. "I cried and I begged, Dean." She closed her eyes as if she could go back and fix it, her face a mask of pain. "I've relived that dream over and over." She shuddered out a sigh. "He always tells me the same thing. You had to fulfill your bargain with the demon. No one could save you from that."

Dean nodded slightly, his throat moving up and down, jaw ticking. Chloe's hand twitched as if she wanted to touch him, and then thought better of it. She leaned back in her seat, pulling her knees up to rest her chin on them. "I don't know what is going on yet, but I do know that both sides want something from you. I do know that you broke the first seal when Alistair offered you the chance to torture instead of be tortured. And I do know that Sam will break the last seal, releasing Lucifer."

By now Bobby had pulled the car to the side of the road, both men turned and stared at her. "What I don't know," Chloe added, "is the end game. I wish I did. Just like I wish I could go back to May 2nd and save you." She shut her eyes and resumed her Indian-style position, putting the ear buds back in her ears. "Wishing hasn't gotten me very far though." She gave the guys a sad smile and then leaned her head back, letting the Enochian chant sink in to her head, calming her.

Dean and Bobby looked at each other for a moment before Bobby pulled back on to the highway. The quicker they got to Sam, the better.


	8. Chapter 8

A special thanks to **Miki** and **Chamberlinofmusic** for actually leaving feedback...you two are the two main reasons I'm even bothering to update here. I appreciate you guys! 3**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>8. Long Road<strong>

**Pontiac, Illinois – Astoria Hotel**

Bobby knocked on the motel room door, Dean just to his left and Chloe behind. Ruby answered the door and Chloe stiffened, ducking further behind the older hunter.

She looked like an attractive brunette, the boys none the wiser. There was some crack about delivering a pizza and then Sam was there, staring at Dean in shock.

Chloe had never met Sam. She had never met Rub either, That being said, the stories that Bobby and Cas had told her about the Winchesters made her a quick work of judgment. As Dean at in a chair and Bobby leaned against a table, Chloe stood in the corner of the room, trying to make her self as small as possible.

"An angel, huh?" Sam asked, brows raised in wonder. "Bobby told me, but it was kind of hard to believe." His eyes landed on Chloe and he tipped his head toward her, "That her?"

Dean looked over his shoulder at the blonde., shaking his head, "Chloe's no angel." At the protest she made Dan grinned, "Just a lowly human, like you and me." He turned back to Sam, "So, how have you been?"

Sam smiled and raised his hands as if saying, 'take a look at me'. "I'm good, you know, considering."

Chloe couldn't take it anymore. She knew what Sam had been up to and couldn't sit idle listening to the lies. His hotel room was just a lock over from her apartment. "I'm going." She announced and patted Bobby on the shoulder as she walked past. She stopped at the door, avoiding Sam's eyes. Aware of how ride she was being but not able to stop it. Her eyes searched Dean's startled one and he nodded. "I'll be by later."

Chloe nodded back at him and left. She walked the block home, heart heavy with knowledge. She couldn't tell Dean. It would break his heart. She also couldn't lie to Dean. Eventually he would find out and she would have to face the consequences. She hadn't lied to Dean so far, she wasn't going to start now.

Later that evening, Chloe browsed through files she had made on the seals being broken. Together her and Castiel had figured out a few of them, starting with Dean starring as the righteous man. When she heard the knock on the door she put everything in a neat stack and opened it, allowing Dean to enter with a smiling Sam behind him. Chloe pursed her lips and fixed the older brother with a glare.

Dean jerked his head back at the deadly look she shot him, "What's that look for?" Chloe shifted her eyes to Sam and went to put the files away.

As she moved out of the living room Sam said, "I don't think she likes me."

Chloe thought of herself "Understatement of the century."

Sam left shortly after, inviting Dean to come back to the hotel with him. Dean thought abut Chloe's reaction to Sam being in her home. She had barely spoken to either of them. Earlier in the day she and bobby had both warned him of Sam and his strange behavior. His instinct said Chloe wanted to say something but couldn't say it in front of Sam. Den had hugged his brother and let him go. "I think I'll stay here tonight." He'd said to Sam. Sam had raised his eyebrows in question and grinned, probably thinking Dean planned on getting lucky.

Dean thought about the king size bed down the short hall and figured the luckiest he'd get tonight was if Chloe would share that monstrosity.

Sam left and dean turned to Chloe. "Please explain to me what that was about."

Chloe but her lip and looked down at her feet. "I really can't/" She replied softly.

Dean put his hands on his hips and paced in front of her. "is it because you know he's going to break the last seal?" He asked.

Chloe shook her head silently. "No. A part of me hopes I'm wrong and he doesn't." She touched Dean's arm as he walked past. Dean stopped and turned to her, waiting. Chloe closed her eyes and smiled sadly. "The girl in Sam's room?"

"Kelly?" Dean asked, guessing her name.

Chloe shook her head, "No. That was Ruby."

Dean jerked back as if she had physically slapped him, his jaw twitching. He growled, "Sam and Ruby?" After all, she had ben parading around in her underwear.

Chloe looked away, her eyes bright with unshed tears. "It gets worse."

Dean closed his eyes briefly. "My brother is playing hide the salami with a damn demon and it gets worse?" He rubbed at his forehead and said, "What then?"

Tears feel down Chloe's cheeks and she wiped them away quickly. "She's teaching Sam to exorcise demons with his psychic powers."

Dean thought about that. "it actually didn't sound so bad. "So? Does the host live?"

Chloe waved her hand aside. "Yes, but that's not…"

"Chloe, " Dean interrupted, "Sam is a little sensitive. He never could stand the thought of stabbing a demon and killing an innocent as well. This is probably a better deal."

Chloe cut off Dean buy blurting out, "He's drinking her blood!" Dean stared at the blonde as if she'd gone crazy. "The demon blood is making his psychic powers stronger." She saw the light dawning in Dean's eyes. "

"The powers that Azazel gave him/." He connected the dots. "

Exactly." She agreed with a nod.

Dean shook his head, hands on his hips, staring down at the floor. He thought for a moment. "Okay, so how do you even know any of this."

Chloe glanced away, reminding herself that she had already told dean more than she was probably allowed. "I just know, Dean."

Dean waited for Chloe's eyes to meet his and he searched hers carefully. Sati sifted with the openness he could see reflected there he nodded, " Okay." He seemed to collect his thoughts. "So, how do we stop him?"

"You cannot."

Chloe groaned and moved to sit on the couch. Dean looked over at the angel.

"Chloe." Castiel said, staring at her intensely.

""Cas." Chloe said and narrowed her eyes. Dean watched the two of them hash it out wordlessly. It was Chloe that turned her head first, looking away.

Dean was startled when Cas focused on him. Up until now he had only seen a concentrated look on the angel's face. Now, there seemed to be more emotion.

"Chloe should not have told you about Sam." Dean glanced from Chloe to the angel.

"I would have found out eventually." Dean said, "right?" At Castiel's short nod Dean said, "Okay So what does it matter that Chloe told me now?"

Castiel stared at Dean thoughtfully. "Chloe knows she is not to get between you and Sam." At Chloe's snort both men turned to look at her, "You know you were supposed to let Sam tell Dean."

Chloe crossed her arms and glared at the angel. "May I speak now?"

Castiel seemed to think it over then bowed his head to her. Chloe breathed and gently exhaled so as not to lose her temper. "Dean hasn't been out of hell longer than a full day. I have not and will not lie to him. I refuse to do so."

"It is not lying." Castiel added.

"Omitting is the same as lying to me."

Chloe said quickly, her eyes searching Castiel's. "Withholding information? It's all lying. Look at him." Chloe stood and motioned towards Dean causing him to back up almost in defense. "He ended up in Hell because of lies and deceit and trying to protect Sam." Dean stared at her open-mouthed trying to figure out where she got her information. "This is his second chance. Don't you think starting out with lies will just…"

Castiel interrupted her by slicing his hand through the air. "You've told him about the seals. You've old him about Sam." Castiel shook his head, "Maybe you weren't the best choice after all."

Chloe's mouth dropped open and a blush started on her chest and worked it's way up her neck to her cheeks. Until dean thought she would explode. And then she did. yelling out, "Fuck you, Cas!" She turned an stomped to her room, slamming the door behind her and rattling it on its hinges.

Dean looked over at Castiel, " I take it you angels don't know much about chicks, huh?"

Castiel sighed and sat on the couch, knees apart, hands clasped between them. "The female gender has always caused confusion for me."

Dean grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat beside Cas. "Welcome to the club, brother."

Hours later after Cas had left and Dean had nursed his beer, he knocked on the door to Chloe's bedroom. When he got no reply he pushed the door open slowly and trained his eyes on the bed. He could faintly make out a small lump off to the side, covered in blankets.

Dean shut the door behind him and stripped his shirt off over his head, leaving his jeans and socks on he climbed into the bed. He had laid on the couch, staring at the ceiling and his brain had refused to turn off. Finally he had decided Chloe wouldn't care if he stole a corner of the bed. He doubted they'd bump into each other in the yards of mattress.


	9. Chapter 9

A big thank you to Rachet, NouvelleLenni, & cRiMsOnGoDdEsS01 for the much needed feedback!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 – Witness<strong>

**Pontiac, Illinois**

Chloe woke up to her cell phone buzzing on the nightstand beside her head. Sitting up to stretch she wasn't surprised to see Dean passed out on the other side of the bed. She figured he'd find his way to the bedroom some time Last night she'd been so upset with Cas.

She probably shouldn't have told an angel, a messenger of God no less, to go fuck himself. She would have to apologize for that today.

Instead Chloe checked her texts and groaned. "Are you serious?"

Dean stirred beside her and she looked over at him to find his eyes open and alert and trained on her. "Morning, " He mumbled.

Chloe smiled. "Morning to you, too," she passed the phone to Dean, "it's for you."

Chloe climbed out of the bed and pulled on a robe, cinching the belt tight around her waist. She moved past Dean to the bathroom and Dean looked down at the readout in his hands. It took his sleepy brain a minute to process Bobby's text and then he too groaned.

Seemed they were wanted back in South Dakota. Although Bobby had probably had a harder trip considering he had left to go home after leaving Sam's yesterday.

Sam.

At the thought of his brother Dean groaned and covered his face with his hand. Chloe came back into the room and handed him a mug of coffee, then took her phone from him and texted Bobby back.

"We'll grab breakfast across the street before we head out," she told Dean as she moved around the bedroom sipping her coffee and pulling clothes out of dresser drawers.

"Also, we should stop somewhere and get you a phone." Then her eyes traveled to the blankets covering his bottom half and she smirked. "Maybe some other things too."

Dean grinned and winked and Chloe laughed. "You know what I mean." She said and went into the bathroom to change into another pair of jeans, these with strategically placed rips and a faded tee.

Chloe sat on the bed beside Dean when she came back, their shoulders touching. "You should invite Sam."

Dean nearly sloshed the coffee out of his cup. "Why would I invite Sam?"

Chloe licked her lips and seemed to lean against him just a little harder. "I know what I told you last night. But I believe he deserves a chance. He can still turn this around and beat the odds, Dean." She looked over at him out of the corner of her eyes. "I believe Sam can ditch Ruby and go on the straight and narrow."

Dean let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Then he took Chloe's hand in his and held it for a moment before saying, "Thank you." When Chloe looked at him strangely he nodded, "you believe in him when you don't have to."

Chloe squeezed Dean's hand and let go. "I don't want you to ever give up on Sam. Demon blood or not, he is your brother." Dean nodded slowly, unable to look at her. He wasn't sure he felt the same way.

Sam met them in front of his hotel, leaning against the Impala.

"Oh, baby. I hope he's been treating you right." Dean ran a loving hand along the hood of his car. "It's okay, daddy's home."

Chloe rolled her eyes and grinned at Sam who hesitantly quirked his lips at her in return. Chloe sidled up next to him and placed a hand on his arm. Sam turned slowly and looked down at her.

"I'm sorry." Chloe started and met his dark brown eyes. "I was out of line yesterday."

Sam shrugged, "It's okay, the guys filled me in on you after you left last night."

Chloe smiled softly, "Sorry about that, too."

Sam laughed causing Dean to turn and stare over at them. "No apologies necessary. From what I can tell, you've been handpicked by an angel to help bring my brother back." Sam turned and hugged her to him, eyes shiny with tears he refused to let fall. Leaning down he whispered to her, "You gave me the best gift I could ever ask for." Chloe nodded and pressed her face to his chest, overwhelmed by the love radiating out of Sam.

'How could this man be evil', Chloe thought. There was no way. She had to have hope that he wouldn't go all Vader on them.

"Ehhem." Sam loosened his hold on Chloe, instead tucking her into his side as he turned at Dean's throat clearing. "You two look all cozy." He looked from Chloe to Sam and then back to the short blonde.

Chloe smiled at Dean, just a little wickedly before announcing, "Yeah, but he wasn't the Winchester I let in my bed last night." Then she moved away from them, Dean's laugh following her to the backseat where she tossed her duffel with their clothes in it as well as her laptop case.

"Are we ready to go?" Dean asked as Sam tossed him the keys. Chloe settled into the backseat and looked around the spacious interior.

"I love this car." She sighed as she stroked the leather seats. Chloe appreciated the finer things in life, but sometimes the classics were where it was at. Dean smiled at her in the rearview and winked. Chloe smiled back and looked at the back of both of their heads.

When the iPod got tossed into the backseat at her she just shook her head and took it upon herself to get her laptop up and running. She'd just have to make a folder for Dean's music too.

Three hours outside of Bobby's, Castiel poofed himself into the backseat beside Chloe. Chloe yelped and Dean slammed on the brakes. Sam held on for dear life as the car fishtailed to a halt. Cas said, "You must go to Bobby's." All 3 passengers turned to stare at him.

"We're on our way there." Chloe motioned around the car with her hands.

Castiel looked down at her. "Not you. You must come with me." And he touched two fingers to her forehead, whisking her away.

Dean and Sam looked at each other. "Does that happen often?" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head and pulled back on to the highway. "Not sure yet. But she's probably going to be pissed."

Chloe wasn't pissed off. She was actually extremely calm. She looked around herself at the field of bright green grass and the vivid flowers spread over a hillside. "Where am I?" She asked and turned slowly.

Castiel sighed and looked down at her. "I have been made aware that the witnesses have arrived."

Chloe sucked in a sharp breath. "As in the apocalypse has started? Those witnesses?"

Castiel nodded once, "I must know that you will cooperate, Chloe."

Chloe touched Castiel's hand briefly. "I'm sorry about last night, Cas." When he continued to stare at her blankly Chloe laughed, "The fuck you?"

"Ah yes, " he looked away from her, "It doesn't matter now."

Chloe stopped him by holding up a hand. "It does matter. It's just that I stopped living my life to come on this mission you chose for me. I left behind friends and family; my job." She wasn't sure she could make Cas understand. But she would try. "I left everything familiar – sacrificed it all – to do this. And while I won't tell Dean about me being his savior, the rest is fair game. Cas, I am not-I refuse, to put Dean in that position. He deserves better. And he deserves to know the truth."

Cas searched her eyes slowly. "I would agree with you." He started and then shook his head, "But you did not see him down there." His eyes flicked to the ground. "He was torturing souls." Chloe nodded.

"Yes, the first seal."

Castiel shook his head, worry etched on his features. "I saw him, Chloe. He enjoyed it." Chloe closed her eyes in grief.

"He was in Hell, Cas. He was tortured for 3 months. Maybe that broke his soul a little."

Castiel looked away. "Maybe." He admitted.

Chloe smiled up at him "Dean is good, I can see it." When Cas looked back at her Chloe added, "And so is Sam."

His eyebrows raised and he looked at her in wonder. "You know it will not last."

"I know." Chloe said with a sad smile. "But let Dean enjoy his brother while he can."

Castiel nodded and touched her forehead and she was back in the backseat of the Impala. Chloe shut her eyes and groaned, a headache already forming. Of course the Impala was parked in front of Bobby's house now and the boys were already inside. Her bags were missing from the backseat as well.

Chloe pulled her feet up on the seat beside her and thought about Castiel's words. The witnesses had arrived. She let out a soft breath. She remembered reading about them in the Bible. And Cas had Sunday-schooled her on any impending signs of the apocalypse. The boys would need her, but right now, she needed the silence of the car to herself.

Dean found her stretched out on the backseat of the car the next morning. Her eyes were closed. Her hands tucked under her cheek. Her knees were bent and the soft breeze blowing through the car played with her hair. Dean wasn't exactly a romantic, but at that precise moment he almost wished he could be. He turned after studying her face one more time and headed back inside Bobby's.

Chloe came in almost an hour later. She plopped down on the couch next to Sam and picked up a newspaper to read. The room fell totally silent and Chloe looked up to find 3 pairs of eyes on her. "What?" She said and ran her hands over her face. "Do I have something?"

Sam laughed and grabbed her hands, "No. Not at all."

"Where were you?"

At Dean's insistent question Chloe frowned at him. "Cas needed to talk." She plopped the newspaper back down and sighed. "Witnesses," she said and wasn't surprised when Sam nodded. "We know. Bobby just figured it out."

Chloe looked between all 3 men. "Oh." She met Dean's gaze. "I'm sorry. I should have come inside last night and told you what Cas said. I was just so tired…" She trailed off, rubbing the middle of her forehead.

Chloe woke back up in Dean's arms, being carried outside to the back porch swing. He sat down with her in his lap while Sam and Bobby hovered around her.

"What are you doing?" She struggled to sit up and Dean shifted her closer.

Bobby looked down at her, running a hand over his hat. "You don't know?

Chloe shook her head and winced, "No, why? What happened?"

Sam's eyes were worried as he tucked his hand in his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Don't call her." Chloe said, holding a hand out and pushing off of Dean. He just pulled her back to him and met her glare with his own.

Sam looked down at his phone and back up at Chloe. "Okay." He relented and tucked his phone away.

Chloe rubbed her face with her hands and shifted until she was seated more comfortably. Dean's hands supported her waist and tightened when she would have scooted over. She instead rolled her eyes and settled back against him. "Explain to me what happened."

"Well, if we didn't know you , we would have probably tried to exorcise you." Bobby started.

Sam nodded and said, "Your eyes went white and you started screaming and glowing.

"Ezekiel," Castiel said from behind Dean. Then he moved to stand beside Bobby and Sam. "He attempted to inhabit your body without your permission." Chloe stared up at Cas.

"Why? Why would he do that?"

"Permission?" Dean asked.

Castiel nodded affirmative, "Yes. Unlike demons, we must have a willing host." He looked down at Chloe and frowned. "I believe his misconception that you were a willing vessel is my fault."

Chloe slumped into Dean, now grateful that he supported her body.

"Why would it be your fault?" Dean asked the angel.

Castiel seemed to search Chloe's face before looking at Dean. "I took Chloe to heaven yesterday." He continued, not particularly noticing when everyone stared at him, mouths open in disbelief. "I had something to say to her that I didn't want overheard."

Chloe smiled slowly. "No wonder. It was so beautiful."

Dean clenched his hand protectively on her hip. "So taking her to heaven made her fair game for the angels?"

"It was not my intention to place her at risk."

Chloe smiled at Cas, "I forgive you. Hopefully Ezekiel will let the others know that this body is all mine."

'And mine', Dean silently added, refusing to be surprised by his possessiveness towards her. He didn't know if it was the blood bond or the soul compatible thing but he knew his reaction to Chloe was borderline overboard. He was done reasoning though. He had come back to life and the apocalypse was looming ahead of them.

He was done wasting time. If they survived the end of the world, which wasn't likely but neither was him coming back to life, he was taking an early retirement. And if Chloe happened to be laid out on the beach beside him in a barely there bikini, the better.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to Rachet for reviewing! (And for everyone who added this to your favorites/update alerts)

Finally moving on from Lazarus Rising! Yay! This chapter takes place after Are You There God? and through In The Beginning. (S04E02-03)

* * *

><p><strong>10 - Saved<br>**

**Sioux Falls, SD **

Chloe sat on the bed in Bobby's spare room, listening to the shower in the hall. Her heart hurt. The boys had both had a rough time. Dean had faced off with the spirit of Meg Masters and Sam with Hendrickson. Bobby had taken the little girls in stride. Chloe had not been bothered by any spirits even though there were a handful that she felt guilty for. Castiel had later told her by taking her to heaven he had cleansed her in some way. Then he had stared at her in expectation and she had simply not known what he wanted her to do or say. She didn't feel any different. Castiel had then told her that part of the reason he had cleansed her was so that she could be there for Dean.

She had silently amended - and Sam and Bobby. Chloe had never realized she had such a range of maternal instincts but something about these 3 guys made her want to protect them and kill anyone who hurt them. Which wasn't far from the truth. Of course Cas letting them know that another seal had been broken was not the best way to start off the weekend.

Dean stepped out of the shower and came into the spare bedroom, pausing in the doorway when he noticed Chloe sitting on the bed. She patted the space beside her and offered him a smile. Dean rubbed his head with the towel around his shoulders. The jeans he wore rode low on his hips. He sat down and didn't bother looking at her. He knew she was going to want to talk and he wasn't in the mood for a heart to heart, wasn't really his style. He groaned internally when she grabbed his hand and held on tight even when he flinched.

"We have a problem. Bobby has been noticing some patterns around the area."

Dean raised his eyebrows at her in surprise. "You mean you don't want to talk about my guilt and watch a chick flick?"

Chloe laughed. "Nah. That's not really my style." Dean nodded and studied her intently. Chloe just shrugged, "I can't tell you how to feel. Everyone has someone they hurt, intentionally or not. In your and Sam's line of work it's more likely to happen than not, I would think." Dean stared at her in wonder. She wasn't going to lecture him. He cupped her cheek in his hand and leaned in to touch his lips to hers. Chloe sucked in a breath and her eyes searched his. Dean leaned back, trying to assess her gaze. His thumb rubbed against her cheekbone. Chloe's eyes shut and she whispered, "We have a problem."

Dean chuckled softly, his breath fanning across her lips, "You already said that." Then he leaned back in, his lips brushed against hers and Chloe grabbed either end of the towel, suddenly starving for him, pulling him to her and leaning back on the bed.

Dean groaned into her mouth as his weight pinned her to the bed. Her hands traveled quickly. From the towel to his shoulders, down his back to the waist band of his jeans She was a woman possessed, Dean thought. Her fingers caught on the belt loops of his jeans and she pulled his body tighter against hers, arching up into him. His groan rumbled through them both and Chloe wrapped her legs high around his waist so he touched her in exactly the right place.

Sam cleared his throat from the empty doorway, just as Dean had when he'd interrupted the hug he'd given her. Dean glared over his shoulder at Sam to which he laughed. "Bobby called a meeting."

Dean narrowed his eyes, "Right this second?"

Sam shrugged with a smile and moved down the hall to the stairs, wondering how long that had been going on but not terribly surprised. As far as he was concerned, his brother could do worse.

**Jefferson City, Missouri**

Chloe had been abandoned. Dean and Sam had both disappeared from the but the Impala was still parked out front. Chloe set the bags of food down on the side table and looked around the room. She checked window sills for sulfur. She looked under beds….just in case those monsters were real too.

She waited an hour, picking at french fries and chewing thoughtfully. When she called Bobby and asked him if he had talked to them recently he told her no. She refused to worry. Besides, they were grown men. They had lasted how long without her? Of course Dean had died and Sam had started ingesting demon blood. Chloe huffed out a breath and looked around the room from her seat at the kitchenette. She hated feeling worthless. Sam returned first, his body relaxed and his smile easy.

"Hey." He ruffled her hair.

Chloe ducked aside, "Hey? What do you mean 'Hey.' Where the hell have you been?"

"Relax, Chlo."

"Chlo?" Chloe straightened and pushed a finger into Sam's chest. "Don't 'Chlo' me. Where have you bee? And where the hell is Dean?" She looked around his big frame, searching for the older brother.

"Dean? I went out for a walk. Dean was cleaning his gun when I left."

"You went on a five hour walk?"" Chloe narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "I'm calling bullshit," she said and crossed her arms. "What were you really doing?" She asked and glared.

Sam's eyes turned dark as he glared back at her. Chloe took a step back and covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh, Sam." She reached for him and cringed when he jerked back from her.

"Don't, Chloe." He moved efficiently around the room, throwing his stuff in his duffel.

"Sam!" Chloe grabbed the bag and tossed it off the bed. "Stop it. Explain to me what's going on. I know you were with Ruby. Just make me understand why."

Sam sighed, his eyes softening. He sat on the bed where his duffel had been before she'd pitched it. "If I drink the demon blood I'll be strong enough; my powers will be strong enough to stop Lilith."

Chloe believed that Sam believed what he was saying. "Are you taking into consideration your source?" At Sam's look she held up her hands. "If I told you that – hypothetically – you going down this path with Ruby is what sets Lucifer free, would you still do it?

Sam covered his face with his hands, rubbing his eyes. "I don't know." He looked up at her and smiled sadly, "Are you hypothetically telling me something?"

Chloe nodded slowly, "Sam, if you don't stop – and I mean cut her out of your life completely – she will be the reason Lucifer rises."

Sam shook his head. "She's been helping me hone my powers, Chloe. She was there for me this summer. You weren't."

"I wasn't allowed!" She yelled in frustration. Sam stared up at her and threw his hands up.

"Why not? The angels saved you for Dean?"

"You weren't worth saving! Alright?" Chloe dropped to the bed beside Sam, crying. "Castiel. He told me that you were a lost cause. I'm not allowed to interfere with your path. You had already turned to Ruby. Getting you off the demon blood is going to take time we don't have." Chloe was wiping her eyes as the tears fell. Her voice soft and shameful. She shook her head sadly. "You are supposed to be a lost cause, Sam."

Sam stared at Chloe in shock. Every word she said hit below the belt. He felt the truth of her words in his gut. He had fallen in with a demon for fuck's sake. Sam's shoulders shook at the weight of what he'd done. What he'd been doing for nearly five months now caught up to him. The tears rolling down his cheeks went unnoticed as he mentally reviewed what Chloe had told him. The angels…God's own messengers, had given up hope in him. It made his heart hurt, his soul felt like a ton of bricks and his gut churned with the knowledge that even heaven figured he was damned.

Sam bolted for the bathroom, slid to his knees and then let the blood in his stomach up and out and into the toilet he hung on to. It wasn't long before Chloe was beside him with a washcloth, her fingers brushing his hair away from his face.

When he was sure nothing else could come up, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve and turned, hugging Chloe around her knees, his face resting against her hip as he cried and cried. Her hand held his shoulder against her, the fingers of her other hand shuffling through his hair. He couldn't tell what she was saying over the pounding of his own heart beat in his ears but he knew the words were meant to comfort. And they did. Heaven and all it's angels may have lost faith in him. But Chloe hadn't. And she was enough.

Dean found them like that. Chloe leaned against the bathroom sink; her head bowed down, eyes closed as she whispered. Her hands on his brother and his hair. Sammy holding on to her like she was his lifeline. His shoulders shaking in a silent cry. Dean could hear the sniffles, first from Sam and then a fainter set from Chloe.

She lifted his face to her and smiled down at him. Then he heard her say, "I won't let you go." And Sam was nodding and pressing his face into her hands.

Dean had just gone back in time to meet his parents. He was still a little raw from that. The last thing he wanted to do was come back to Sam and a chick moment. So Dean cleared his throat, seemed they'd been doing that a lot lately and he was relieved when Sam looked over at him with a genuine smile.

Dean let out the breath he'd been holding and smirked at the pair in the bathroom, "Honey, I'm home."

Chloe rolled her eyes but she was smiling too. "I think everyone but me had an adventure today. So?"

Dean put his hands on his hips and looked from first Chloe to Sam, "I went back to 1974 and met my mom. Who was a freaking hunter by the way!"

Chloe looked confused. "But I thought your dad…" She remembered a story Bobby had told her.

"Mom?" Sam asked as he stood up, one arm hooking around Chloe protectively. "Mom was a hunter?" Sam asked confused, but filled with awe.

"Not only that, but our grandparents too."

And then Dean told them all about the acid-free trip he'd been on.

Later, when Sam had passed out from sheer exhaustion, Chloe sat with her back to the headboard of the other bed, recording Dean's time travel with all the details into the timeline she'd decided to write. As Chloe tapped away, Dean, sitting in a chair with his socked feet resting on the bed near her hip, gently nudged her side as he lifted the beer bottle to his lips

"Wanna tell me what I walked in on earlier?"

Chloe licked her lips and glanced to where Sam was sprawled diagonally across the bed, about the only way he fit on a twin size. She gently shut the top of her laptop and placed a hand on Dean's shin.

"I think Sam is ready to break it off with Ruby." She watched Dean purse his lips in thought. She gently shook his leg. "We had a breakthrough. You witnessed the tail end of it."

Dean nodded, "Think it will keep?" He searched her face as if looking for the truth and expecting her to lie.

"Honestly? I don't have a clue." She rubbed her forehead with her other hand, "I hope so though."

Dean stared over at his brother, thoughtful. "Me too."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** **Darth Ocnarf** - That is actually a pretty neat idea. I'll definitely take that into consideration.  
><strong>FYI:<strong> I've gotten a few pm's about this story not being updated as often as LJ. I always update on LJ first and foremost and ff is kind of an afterthought. That being said, this chapter has been on LJ for a week now and 12 goes up tomorrow after the final edit. Had to clear that up.

Takes place from the beginning of 'Metamorphosis' through the end of 'Monster Movie'. (S04E04-05)

* * *

><p><strong>11. Satisfied<strong>

**Th****e Rugaru – Carthage, Missouri**

Chloe sat in the backseat of the Impala, binoculars trained on the man in the kitchen window. She watched, mouth agape, as he opened a package of raw hamburger and ate it in handfuls.

Sam gulped loudly, watching through his own set of binoculars.

Dean made a noise in the back of his throat.

Chloe said lamely, "Gives an all new meaning to hamburger helper."

Sam groaned at the bad joke.

"I got one…" Dean said, grinning but keeping his watchful gaze on the man in the window. "Man can really handle his meat."

Chloe pressed a hand to her mouth to stifle laughter and Sam smacked Dean upside the back of his head, apologizing to Chloe when she snapped around to face him, rubbing the back of her own head.

Later, Chloe lay back on the bed, staring up at the cracked ceiling. The boys had taken her on the stake out but didn't want her anywhere near the man in case he went full nutso.

Chloe was concentrating on evening out her breathing, a trick the guys were teaching her to steady her heartbeat should they ever come across something that reacted to fear, when Castiel popped in. Chloe's heartbeat picked up readily in response and she silently cursed. There went the last couple hours of hard work.

"You are alone." Cas said.

Chloe looked around the room, "Uhm, yes?" She asked, not ever really sure where Cas was going with his opening lines.

"You told Sam about the last seal."

Chloe groaned and fell back on the bed. "I don't get why it's such a big deal, Cas." She turned her head his way. "Did I let him know that playing with demon blood would be the reason Lucifer rose? Yes."

"His path has changed."

Chloe smiled as she searched Castiel's face. "That's good, right?"

"No." Castiel sat on the edge of the other bed, facing her, thoughtful.

Chloe's grin fell to a frown as she thought through everything Castiel had told her about Sam's role in the apocalypse. "Why not?" She asked, suddenly forming a thought she sincerely hoped was wrong. "Why not, Cas?"

She sat up slowly and watched him study the worn carpet between his feet.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She leaned forward, "You want Sam to break the last seal. "Why?" She asked in dismay.

Castiel sighed heavily and finally looked up at Chloe. "Sam is the devil we know. The seal will be broken, but if Sam is not the one to do it, we will not know who it is until it is too late."

Chloe slapped him, hard. Her hand immediately throbbing, she cradled it to her chest. "Get out." The words were spoken in a deadly calm. Cas, who hadn't even flinched when she'd struck him, nodded.

He left as quickly as he had arrived. Chloe sank back down on the bed to her knees. "I won't let you have him." She whispered to the now empty room. "I'm going to save them both."

And she put her face in her hands and cried.

Dean and Sam arrived back at the Rainbow Motel the next morning.

Chloe had barely slept. She wasn't looking forward to telling the boys about Sam's supposed role.

"How's Jack Montgomery?" Chloe asked as she stretched her arms above her head.

"Didn't make it." Sam said sadly. He walked past her to the coffee pot. Chloe looked at Dean and bit her lip. Immediately he stiffened. Chloe was thinking of a way to break something to them, he could tell.

Dean sat down on the ugly green couch and waited, his eyes still locked with her. "Sam." Her eyes traveled to where he stood, studying both of them. "I think you should sit down for this."

Sam slowly sat on the other bed, his eyes looking from Chloe to Dean and back again. After telling them about Castiel's confession on the last seal the boys were quiet. Dean was the first to get up and leave the motel room, slamming the door behind him in the process.

Chloe watched Sam carefully, "So my fate is to set Lucifer free." He stated. Chloe shook her head. "Was, not is. Not anymore," she corrected him and got up to switch beds. She sat down beside him and placed a hand on his knee. "Let someone else be their bitch, Sam."

Sam rubbed a hand down his face. "So then, what do we do?" He looked at Chloe. "We just sit back and wait for it to happen?"

Chloe shrugged, "We save as many people as we can. Do what you were doing before any of this."

Dean swung the door open and charged into the room. "Okay, this is what we're going to do."

Chloe opened her mouth to interrupt and thought better of it.

"Screw those smiting bastards. You aren't their errand boy." He put his hands on his hips and effected what Chloe called his down-to-business stance. "We do what we've always done. Save people. And when Lucifer rises, we deal with it then."

Chloe patted Sam's knee and nodded. "That sounds like the best plan yet, Dean." She looked to her right at Sam and grinned, "Right, Sam?"

Sam shook his head and smiled. "Sounds good to me."

Dean blew out a breath, "Great. Good." He plopped down on the bed across from them and looked the other two over, "Food?"

Chloe laughed and rolled her eyes, "Sure. And we can talk about Pennsylvania over breakfast."

**Dracula – Canonsburg, Pennsylvania**

Chloe smiled and followed the boys into the Beerhaus. The drive from Missouri to Pennsylvania had been a long one and she was beyond thankful when they pulled up into the tavern. She needed to stretch her legs. She needed some space from all the testosterone infiltrating the backseat. Not to mention she desperately needed to get laid. Which reminded her.

"We should get separate rooms tonight."

Dean raised his eyebrows at her as they slid into the booth.

"The drive wasn't that bad," he said as he raised his hand to signal a waitress.

Sam flushed and looked away; pretty sure he knew why Chloe requested the space. The chemistry between the two was practically combustible but so far Dean was playing it cool. Something told Sam Chloe preferred action – not games.

Chloe shook her head at Dean. "Okay, first yes, it was that bad. If I had to hear you guys argue over the radio one more time I would have jumped out of the window on the highway." Then she ducked her head and looked away, "And that's not why."

Dean nodded in understanding. "I gotcha, that time of the month, huh?

Chloe looked at him, searching his eyes to see if he was seriously not getting the implication. Then she said slowly, "Sure, Dean. That's the reason I want to get my own room." She looked over at Sam like, 'can you believe this guy?'.

Sam grinned and sipped a beer. He was pretty sure Dean was being purposely obtuse.

Chloe looked over the file in front of her and sipped at her pint. "Okay, we have a Dracula sighting."

Sam looked over at Dean. "Vampires we've dealt with."

Chloe nodded but pushed the autopsy photo closer to them. "The many fanged, yes. This was an actual Dracula as in 'I vant to suck vour blood'." She made her hands into claws and hissed.

Dean chuckled at her theatrics. "Dracula isn't real."

Chloe shrugged and nodded towards the photo of the puncture marks in the victim's neck. "Apparently he does. And he lives in Pennsylvania." Chloe made eyes at a guy at the bar and then grinned when he winked at her. She smiled at the brothers: first Dean, hoping he got the hint, and then Sam. Dean just scowled and returned his attention to the file in front of him and Chloe narrowed her eyes. Sam ducked his head to hide his smile. Dean was in for a wakeup call.

Chloe measured the guy at the bar and then slid a look at Sam, grinning. "Don't wait up boys," she said as she scooted out of the booth.

She slung her bag over her shoulder and made her way up to the bar. The boys in question watched as she flirted with the stranger, putting her hand on his arm, her smile dazzling as she laughed at something he said.

Sam looked at Dean and couldn't help but take a long pull of his beer to hide his laughter.

Dean tried to concentrate on the case but his eyes kept searching her out by the bar where her leg swung seductively towards the man beside her.

"Why don't you just go over there?"

Dean shot a look at Sam. "If she wants sailor boy, she can have him."

Sam snorted and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "She wants you but you never make a move."

Dean narrowed his eyes in thought. "What makes you think she wants me?"

Sam laughed, "Dude, she flirts with you, not me."

Dean watched the bar guy put his hand on Chloe's knee and then Chloe put her hand on his and move it towards her thigh. Dean was up and at the bar before Sam could stop him. He swung Chloe's seat around, grabbed her hips, and stepped between her legs. His mouth met hers and slanted, finding the perfect fit.

Chloe's hands grabbed his hair and held his head in place as she angled her mouth against his. Her tongue mated with his, the stranger beside her forgotten.

Chloe breathed in Dean; the leather, the sweat, the determination he put into everything, even his kisses and she lost her senses. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "You wanna?"

Dean groaned and slid his hands against her waist, "God, yes."

Chloe moaned and leaned into his touch. "Let's go," she whispered and slid off her barstool, body pressed dangerously close to Dean's.

Sam watched with a smile as his two car mates groped each other the whole way out of the tavern.

He rolled his eyes at their antics and then concentrated on the file in front of him. Looked like he needed to speak to this Ed guy.

Chloe was absolutely sated. It had been two days, nearly 48 hours since they had checked into the motel. They hadn't left the room yet. She was glad she had snacks in her bag and a couple bottles of water they just kept refilling from the tap.

She was sprawled across Dean, her head pillowed against his naked chest. "That was…"

"Yeah." Dean agreed. He sighed with relief, his arms lax against his sides.

"We should do that more often." Chloe yawned and shifted and felt Dean stir against her leg.

Dean groaned and put a hand against her rear to keep her in place. "Yeah," he agreed, his voice getting rougher.

Chloe looked up at him and grinned, "Poor Sam."

Dean chuckled and ran his hand up her spine and back down again, palming a cheek. "He'll live."

Chloe shifted again, sliding against him, her hips circling slowly, teasing. "Let's do it again."

And then Dean was rolling her over and Chloe was gripping him as tightly as she could, his name leaving her lips on whispered prayers.

Sam had followed Chloe's bar stranger and saved him from Dracula's evil plan, killing the shape shifter in the process.

He wasn't sure where they were headed next since Chloe was normally the one to find their cases and he hadn't seen either her or his brother since their first night in town. He had heard from them periodically, a text here and there from Chloe apologizing for their lack of involvement in the case and only one from Dean that simply read, "Quit texting back, bitch." To which Sam had obviously texted Chloe back again. He figured it was the least his brother owed him for pointing out her attraction in the first place.

Sam settled back on his bed in a motel room far on the other side of where Chloe and Dean were. The last thing he had wanted was to listen to the newlyweds all night. Sam smiled and closed his eyes, ready for a good night's sleep.

Chloe and Dean were showering, the soap acting as a personal lubricant as their hands explored each other's bodies when they suddenly weren't alone. Chloe yelled as the curtain was pulled back and none other than their personal angel stood there, staring in at them. Castiel curiously gazed at Dean's body when he stepped in front of Chloe to shield her from his wondering eyes.

"Do you mind?" Chloe screeched from behind the solid wall of Dean's back. "Cas, get out."

Castiel cocked his head to the side. He looked at Dean's chest as if he could see Chloe's face through him. "You have known one another."

Dean raised his eyebrows at him and replied, "Yeah. You pretty much introduced us."

"Biblically, I meant." Castiel looked around the bathroom. "Many times, I believe."

Chloe reached around Dean and grabbed a towel. "Yes. Not that it's any of your business."

Castiel stared at Dean and then said to Chloe as she came out from behind him, "It is one of my top priorities."

Chloe rolled her eyes and moved past both boys out into the bedroom. "Why would you care? You're the reason we have this bond in the first place." And damn, had that bond felt good to have,

Castiel had moved into the bedroom, following Chloe as she gathered clothes to put on. "You don't understand the importance of your purity."

Chloe laughed out loud as Dean came up behind Cas and mouth the word 'purity' at her. He cleared his throat and Chloe said, "I wasn't a virgin."

"It had been years."

Chloe's mouth dropped open and she defensively threw a pillow at Cas which just hit in him the chest and fell to the ground. "Cas!"

Castiel looked at her a moment longer then shook his head and left. Chloe looked over at Dean in worry.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Big thanks to all 3 of my reviewers: Gryffindor'sSlytherinPrincess, ocnarf, & as always, the lovely Rachet :) And thank you to everyone who has favorited/watched this story. We're half way done!

* * *

><p>Takes place from the beginning of 'Yellow Fever' through the end of 'It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester'. (S04E06-07) <p>

**12. The One**

**Yellow Fever – Rock Ridge, Colorado**

They dropped her off at the Bluebird Motel and went in search of the morgue.

Chloe was doing a little research on the town when Cas made his surprise appearance. Chloe watched him carefully as he seemed to look all around the room at everything except her.

Chloe sighed and put her laptop aside. "Cas, It's okay."

Castiel glanced over at her and away quickly. Chloe laughed softly. "It's okay. Dean and I aren't…you know."

Castiel rubbed at his eyebrows as if he wanted to respond but couldn't. Chloe scooted to the edge of the bed. Sam and Dean chose that moment to come in.

Sam took off his suit coat and looked over at Cas, "Uh."

He halted mid-step and then Dean came in, ignored the awkward silence and stripped off his coat and tie. His dress shirt went next, leaving his plain undershirt on and sprawling across the bed beside Chloe. "So we watched O'Brien's autopsy. No major blockage, although," He glanced over at Sam and asked with a sly grin, "Did that spleen taste a little funny to you?"

Sam groaned and shook his head. "That's messed up man." He pulled a chair from the table and straddled it, working his tie loose and eyeballing the angel that was staring out the picture window. "Frank didn't have a heart attack," Sam informed her. Chloe looked confused and pulled her laptop closer. He added, "And he had a wedding band tan."

Dean then said, "And we talked to the sheriff. Did you know that Gamecocks are majestic animals?" He hopped up off the bed and went over to the window then scooted back quickly. "Wow. We are really high up."

Chloe looked from Dean to Sam, "Uh, okay."

Dean backed up a little more and passed a worried look to Sam. "Don't you think we're up really high?"

Chloe shook her head and pulled up Frank O'Brien's records. "Well, Frankie was married about 20 years ago."

"Maybe we should switch to a lower floor."

Chloe shut her laptop and watched as Dean started itching his arm. "Dean?"

"Yeah?" He looked over at her, his brows furrowed in concentration and nodded when she patted the bed beside her. As he passed the nightstand Chloe heard the EMF detector she had shoved in there go off and jerked her head around. She retrieved the detector from the drawer and got off the bed. The closer she got to Dean the louder it got.

Dean sucked in a sharp breath and looked from Sam to Chloe. "What does that mean? Am I haunted?" he asked incredulously.

After a long speaker phone conversation between them and Bobby and they switched their room to the ground floor, Chloe looked up everything she could on ghost sickness.

Dean chugged a beer and paced. "I'm going to die in 24 hours. I'm going to have a heart attack and die."

Chloe looked up when he jerked to a stop suddenly. His eyes were wide with worry when he said, "What if I'm taking a crap and I have a heart attack?"

Castiel, who had been silent up until now, even through their floor change added, "Just like Elvis."

Sam groaned and shot the angel an exasperated look.

Dean pointed at Cas and then his brother. "Did he just say Elvis is dead?"

Chloe giggled before she could stop. Dean was in a panic.

"Elvis is dead? What about the conspiracies? What about the sightings, man?" His voice rose an octave with each question until he threw his arms up and turned to Chloe, a dejected look on his face. "The King of Rock 'n Roll actually died on the toilet."

Chloe bit her lip and nodded solemnly. "It's okay, Dean. We aren't going to let you go out that way."

Dean sighed and shot a glare at Castiel. He opened his mouth to lay into him again but instead started coughing and he felt something come up his throat. He made it to the sink just in time to vomit up a wood chip. Chloe was leaning forward between the two brothers at the sink to get a look at the piece of wood.

Sam snatched it out of Dean's hand after he rinsed it off. "I think we've been ignoring our biggest clue."

Chloe was left once again as the boys went to investigate. Castiel had disappeared shortly after, still not able to look her in the eye. She didn't exactly mind being left behind. Sure she missed doing the legwork but her time in Smallville, investigating weirdness, had sated a large part of her investigative itch. She was more content now to be the brains behind the operation and do her investigating from the safety of her computer.

It wasn't long before Sam and Dean were returning to the room and she studied both brothers. Sam looked like he was ready to take a swing at Dean and Chloe decided she should intervene. "I called Bobby. I figured Dean wasn't going to be much help once the sickness got serious."

Sam interrupted with, "Oh, it's gotten serious. He bailed on me in the middle of a ghost attack. And he screams like a little girl!"

Dean shot Chloe a pleading look, "It was awful."

The knock on the door brought all their heads around. "And that should be Bobby."

Sam opened the door and welcomed him with a hug, "Finally."

Dean made a face at Sam and then plopped down on the bed.

After catching everyone up on the situation Bobby and Sam went back to the lumber mill. Bobby had told Chloe that under no circumstances was she allowed to leave Dean alone. Normally Chloe would have been more than fine with that. As it was, Dean was being really obnoxious and she was just as tempted to smack him around as Sam had been.

"Why me," Dean asked, "Why didn't Sam catch the sickness?"

Chloe had her head in a book and shrugged. "Don't know. I'd say it seems to attach itself to guys that weren't very friendly though."

Dean scowled at her, "I'm friendly."

Chloe raised her eyebrows at him. "Okay."

She smiled as he huffed and stacked pillows behind his head.

Not long after Dean started to hallucinate. One after another Chloe could only stand back and watch in shock as Dean was threatened by demons and ghosts only he could see. As Dean crouched on the linoleum in the kitchenette and hyperventilated, Chloe spoke low and soothing words. And as his eyes widened in fear and he clutched at his chest, laboring for breath, Chloe cried and repeated his name, trying to make him focus on her.

It was while Chloe's lips lay against his and she breathed his name, hoping to shock him out of his misery that she felt him take one last breath and then shudder. His eyes fell close and his heart slammed to a stop under the hand she had pressed against his chest.

Chloe pulled back and screamed, her voice cracking on his name. Within seconds Dean sucked in a breath and she was pressing her lips to his again, her relief palpable and he was clutching her just as tight as she held him.

It wasn't until Sam and Bobby were back at the motel with them that Chloe voiced her concern.

"I didn't die."

Dean had been wondering the same thing and he pulled her a little closer where they sat on the couch, running a hand over her hair. "Maybe the bond is weakening."

Sam looked over at Chloe, "Did you feel any of his symptoms?"

Chloe shook her head against Dean's chest. She'd almost lost him. She couldn't forget that. To hell with Castiel's rulebook of morals. She wasn't going to let go of Dean ever again.

**The Witches – Coolidge, AZ**

Sam shifted in the backseat and tried to get comfortable. Chloe was up front, snuggled against Dean's side. He watched as she turned her head and pressed her lips to his throat. Dean's right arm that was wrapped around her tightened imperceptibly, pulling her closer.

They had been like this for the last 800 or so miles on their trip from Colorado to Arizona. Sam understood that Chloe was afraid she'd lose Dean again. Meanwhile, Dean was afraid of what Chloe would do if she lost him again. They had all seen the wild look she'd gotten on her face in their motel room at the Bluebird.

Sam had likened it to her pure base instincts. Cas hadn't shown up lately and while Dean and Chloe worried about each other, Sam worried about the angel.

"Up ahead on the left."

Dean's eyes rose to the rearview and he nodded at Sam, "Moonlight Motel it is."

Chloe turned the music down and turned to look back at Sam. "So the girl drowned bobbing for apples?"

"Yeah. With third degree burns in a bucket of room temperature water."

Chloe made a face and shuffled through some papers. "Halloween, this could be fun."

After checking into the motel Chloe got comfortable. She sent the boys off to investigate but first she pulled Dean to her and held his face in her hands, memorizing the way his eyes darkened right before he leaned his forehead against hers. "I'll be careful."

Chloe's smile bloomed slowly and then she was rubbing her lips against his. "Come back to me in one piece. I have plans for this body of yours."

Dean's face was comical as his mind churned through the possibilities and Sam basically grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out.

It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door of their motel room. Chloe pulled open the door and looked down at the kid standing there. "Trick or treat."

Chloe winced and held out her hands, "I'm sorry, kid. I don't have any candy."

The little boy shot her a glare through the clear dome over his head and Chloe jerked back. "It's Halloween. You should have candy."

Chloe thought about the bags of candy Dean had eaten on their drive here. "Okay. But only because astronauts are badass." Chloe rummaged through her purse and came up with a dollar bill. She handed it over with a smile and the kid raised his eyebrows at her. "You could buy candy with it."

The kid shrugged and walked away. Chloe rolled her eyes and shut the door muttering, "Who dresses up as an astronaut anyways? They aren't even scary." She turned and smacked right into Castiel's chest. "Holy sh-ucks." At Cas's look Chloe threw her hands up, "Give me a break here." She moved around him and sat in a plush chair. Castiel looked ready to finally talk to her and Chloe was ready to give him her undivided attention.

Castiel stared down at her for an uncomfortable moment before he said, "God is lost."

Chloe tilted her head to the side. Sometimes Cas spoke in riddles and she was trying to figure out if she was supposed to decipher that sentence. "What do you mean by "lost"?"

Castiel sat down on the edge of the bed across from her chair, his hands placed squarely on his knees. "There's a story that goes back to the beginning of creation. Before God made man he had us. Before us, he had his original creation. It was a golden light of pure energy. Pure love. It was made in the eyes of God and it was created as Him."

Chloe's brow wrinkled as she thought back to anything she might have heard about that. She had done a lot of research on all things theology over the summer months that she had waited for Dean. She remembered a vague story about a ball of light that contained all the wonders of the world. `Echadh or "The One". There wasn't much written about it and Chloe hadn't really had time to brush up on her Hebrew. "I remember bits and pieces of it. What does that have to do with God taking a vacation though?"

Castiel settled in to tell her the story. It was the least he owed her.

Chloe placed a hand against her churning stomach as Cas regaled her with stories of a time long before the human race.

"God's original creation, `Echadh, was a ball of light. Pure love and energy. God shared the secrets of life and the wisdom of all he had known with this One. He carried it with him, inside of him, for ages. He refused to let this pure form be tainted by his children and so he only released this light when he was truly alone."

Chloe swallowed convulsively as she clutched a fist against her abdomen. She knew before he could finish telling her.

"I'm the light."

Castiel nodded slowly. "Yes. You are Echadh. That is not all though."

Chloe's eyes filled with tears of wonder as he continued.

"God created `Echadh for a purpose. Everything He does is with purpose. You see, there is no human vessel that can hold His spirit. He would burn through the host too quickly."

Chloe gasped and pressed her hand to her mouth.

"Yes, Chloe. I believe that The One was created to hold His soul. And I believe He is not aware of where he is."

"He's inside me."

Castiel nodded once at her whispered words. "Yes. Before you were born God sought out the perfect host and He found your parents. While you were still in the womb He merged the light with your soul, binding you forever. And when your soul matured enough He hitched a ride."

Chloe got off the chair and came over to kneel in front of Castiel. She put her hands over his and searched his eyes as he looked down on her. "You were worried about my purity because you believe that God is using me as His vessel."

Castiel moved his right hand out from under hers and placed it against her cheek. She leaned into the loving touch and closed her eyes. "He's in there, Chloe. I can feel Him."

Chloe let the tears come then and didn't know how to stop the feelings overwhelming her. "This is why you chose me for Dean. As his Savior?"

Castiel shook his head. "No. I chose your soul as compatible for Dean. I believe that God came unto your body afterwards when Dean stepped off the rack and chose to break the first seal. He knew the outcome. I believe you are His failsafe."

Chloe laughed without humor. "I'm a pawn." She shook her head and laughed again. "Just like Dean is Michael's vessel. Just like Sam is Lucifer's. Only I am God's vessel."

"You are not to tell anyone else about this, Chloe. If any of the angels or demons found out-"

She nodded sharply, "Of course. I would never do anything to endanger Him."

Castiel studied her solemnly. "I am sorry, Chloe. More than you can possibly know."

Chloe looked away from him and wiped her cheeks dry with her free hand. "I believe you."

Not long afterwards Dean and Sam were back at the motel and Chloe was subdued as she listened to their tale of Samhain being freed.

"It was awesome."

"It was far from awesome."

"He's a freaking God, Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean and looked Chloe over carefully. "You okay?"

Chloe nodded and waved the question away. "I'm fine. And I'm glad you two are fine." She walked past Sam and dropped a kiss on his head before she moved to Dean and settled onto his lap where he sat against the headboard. She curled in close and rested her head against the curve of his shoulder and neck.

Dean put his arms around her and shot Sam a worried look. "Are you sure you're okay?" He rubbed his hands up and down her spine and played with the ends of her hair as she nodded against him.

"I'm better than okay." She pressed her lips against his jugular in a kiss and then pulled back and smiled up at his worried eyes. "I'm great, Dean. I promise."

Dean smiled back down at her and ran a hand through her blonde locks, pushing her hair back from her face. Her eyes closed as she reveled in his touch and Dean couldn't help but raise his eyes to Sam's. He didn't know what was going on with her, but something had changed while they were out. Finding out what, though, was going to be the real challenge.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

A special thank you to The Alternative Source for the review!

* * *

><p>Takes place before, during and after 'Wishful Thinking'. (S04E08)<p>

**13. Dreams and Memories**

There is a widely known legend in the Judeo-Christian religion that many centuries ago, before Christ himself was born, God knew how it all would end. He knew his child, Lucifer, would fall. He knew he would step down from his position one day and let a civil war erupt in Heaven, his one true home. He even knew of the Winchesters thwarting the apocalypse. Once fate had woven her golden thread you could take many differing paths, but they all lead you back to the same ending.

God knew this and to outsmart the fates he knew that he would have to act solely on his own. The golden child was the fail-safe. Should the war of angels and demons meet in the middle on Earth, there had to be a way to destroy them all.

He would not let his kingdom be tainted by the foul of the underworld. His angels were not meant to walk this chosen realm. The earth had been created for humankind and so it shall stay. Should the children of heaven and hell walk upon earth, the golden child would be able to wipe them out, leaving only his most prized beings behind; His humans.

And so God, over the course of all time, carried the tiny golden ball of light in His pocket. When truly alone He would whisper the secrets of heaven to it, bestowing upon it the treasures of an unforeseen fortune.

He told to it the future of the world and the Winchesters. He told it of sigils and devil trap markings. He taught it Latin and how to exorcise demons. And when God thought He had shared all the knowledge He had with this tiny, golden ball of light He went to earth in search of a vessel.

He searched for decades. From peaceful plains of India to poverty stricken alleys of Africa. He walked seven continents and had nearly given up hope when He happened upon a diner in Smallville, Kansas. He had stopped at the small diner off the interstate for a cup of coffee and a slice of pie. What He stumbled upon were newlyweds Moira Sullivan and her husband, Gabriel. They were not aware yet that they were with child. He could see that these two souls were strong and had found each other after lifetimes together. He recognized the souls as His own original design and decided that the precious being they would raise would make a fine vessel.

God froze time and at exactly 10:07 pm He placed His left hand on Moira Sullivan's back and cupping His right hand around the small golden light He placed His palm against her womb. With His blessing He sent the golden light deep into the embryo, ensuring safe travels. He then dropped a handful of bills on the Formica table top and returned to heaven, knowing that in a few short decades his golden child; his secret gift to human kind, would be the savior of their world.

**Wishing Well - Concrete, Washington**

Chloe shifted in bed next to Dean and shivered. She was, she knew, just dreaming. But she felt almost as if she were occupying two worlds at one time. While her corporeal body was curled next to Dean's, her spiritual essence was walking among gravestones with Cas by her side.

"You're going to tell him."

Chloe sighed and looked up at Cas. It hadn't been a question and she was fairly certain she didn't have to answer it but she did anyways. "Yes. I'm going to tell Dean." She looked around her and ran her hand over the smooth marble surface of an angelic statue. "And probably Sam, too."

Castiel's head hung, in disappointment or deep thought she wasn't sure. She moved her hand from the statue to Cas' arm and gave a squeeze. He lifted his head and nodded. "I understand."

Chloe inclined her head to him and thought back to the story he had read to her from the golden book of the fates. "You know, when you called me a fail-safe I thought it was just another word for God's vessel." She looked around at the aging and crumbling headstones at her feet. "I didn't realize I was a demon bomb."

Cas lowered himself to sit atop a stone bench at the foot of a wide willow. "Angels as well."

Chloe grinned and rolled her eyes, "Well, yeah, that too." She danced across the graves laid out in an even pattern and then came to a stop, dropping to the ground. "Why do I feel so free?" She looked over at the name on the headstone of the grave she sat on and thought it should bother her but didn't know why. "Where are we?"

Cas looked around and smiled. "A safe place. A safe time."

Chloe frowned and leaned closer to the headstone. "Who is Adam Milligan?"

Castiel's head jerked to the side and studied her closely. "What did you say?"

"Adam-"

Chloe jerked awake mid-sentence and sat upright in bed. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dark and when she did she looked over at Sam's bed. She could just make out the lump of blankets and his outline. Then she realized what felt off and looked down beside her at the other half of the empty bed.

"Dean," Chloe whispered as she swung her legs around to the side of the bed and set her feet on the floor. It took her a moment to place the soft sound of the water running in the bathroom. Her feet were freezing as she stepped over to the door and tapped on it with her fingertips. Dean choked out a response and Chloe slowly pushed it open.

He stood there, water running in the sink, elbows propped on the edge, head held tight in his hands. Chloe immediately moved to him and put her hand to the back of his neck. The heat radiated off of him in waves and she grabbed a washcloth and ran it under the flow of the cold water. She placed it to his neck and ran the back of her hand down the side of his face. "What's wrong, Dean?"

He just shook his head and pushed past her, head still down as he made his way back in to the bedroom. "Nothing. Just a dream."

Chloe stood in the bathroom doorway and watched him climb back into bed, stiff and uncomfortable. She frowned and shut off the light before heading over to the overstuffed chair. "Dean, we need to talk."

"Not now."

Chloe rubbed at her forehead and wrapped an arm around her waist to ward off the chills. "It's not really something that can wait."

Dean grunted and buried his head under his pillow, "Not tonight, Chloe."

And then his breathing evened out and she knew he was asleep. Chloe sat in the chair a little while longer and when she realized she was no longer tired she went to the table and grabbed her laptop out of her bag. She fired it up and researched Adam Milligan.

Dean woke up the next morning and stretched his arm out to the side only to find Chloe's side of the bed empty and cold to the touch. He had had another flashback to Hell last night and he vaguely remembered Chloe coming to his aid. He also remembered giving her the brush off. He knew he had to tell her about the dreams and him reliving the torture but he didn't exactly know how. Maybe he could get away with telling her he was having dreams but not go into detail. It was hard enough reliving them in the dark while he was vulnerable and asleep. It was another to try to share that horror with her. The last thing he wanted was her tainted by the evil that he had become. He had tortured people for fuck's sake.

Dean blew out a breath and sat up, looking around the room. Sam softly snored from the bed across from him and Dean reached for his phone to call Chloe. He was just flipping through his contacts when he heard the key in the door.

Chloe pushed through with a box of donuts in one hand and a tray of coffees in the other. She quietly shut and relocked the door behind her and turned to find Dean staring at her from across the room. She ducked into the kitchenette and put everything down before retrieving both her and Dean's coffee. She walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it, handing him the steaming brew.

Dean took a cautious sip and studied Chloe closely. The bags under her eyes turned her green eyes dull and her normally rosy cheeks looked washed out. "You didn't sleep?"

Chloe shook her head and took a sip of her coffee, looking away. "I was up doing some research."

Dean laughed hollowly and leaned back against the headboard. "You mean other than what's going on in this town already?"

Chloe cleared her throat and studied the wall behind Dean's head. He reached over and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at hm. "What's going on with you?"

She bit her lip in indecision and looked over to Sam. "We need to wake him up." She stood and put her coffee on the nightstand. "Then we need to talk." Dean looked away guiltily and Chloe shook her head. "We're going to talk about you too, but first I need to tell you both a couple of things."

She woke up Sam and gave him his caffeine fix and then piled onto the bed with Dean while Sam sat up on the edge of his own mattress.

Chloe laughed nervously and said, "I don't know how else to put this out there but," she shrugged and smiled at them in turn, "I'm God."

Dean choked on his coffee and Sam shook his head as if he had heard her wrong. "I'm sorry," Sam leaned a little closer, his elbows on his knees. "You're God? As in, the God?"

Chloe nodded and chanced a look at Dean. He still looked stunned. "Castiel figured it out a few days ago and I would have told you earlier but he's been looking up evidence of my existence." She studied Dean carefully, his mouth still hanging open and decided Sam was definitely taking this a lot easier. "So as it turns out the stories are true and I am God's vessel."

"And I'm Lucifer's?"

Chloe shook her head at Sam. "No, not anymore you aren't. Remember?"

Dean finally said out loud, "I thought angel's had to have permission! Wouldn't you remember something like giving God the go-ahead to hijack your body?"

Chloe shook her head. "God isn't exactly an angel. He didn't need my permission, per se." Then she set about telling them the story that Cas had told her late last night in her dream.

By the time she was finished they both stared at her incredulously. "I know how it sounds."

"I had sex with God." Dean looked like he couldn't decide if he should be repulsed or proud.

Sam shot him a look and then smiled at Chloe. "Are you okay?" He rolled his eyes and gestured with his hands, "I mean, other than the obvious?"

Chloe nodded and tucked her hair behind her ears, avoiding Dean's gaze. "I'm okay. A little freaked out but otherwise, Cas has been kind of stealing me away a few hours each night to teach me a few things." She finally looked at Dean and then frowned. "Now you."

"Me what?"

It was Chloe's turn to look at him stupidly. "You know what. What's going on with you lately? You've been having nightmares and waking up in the middle of the night and disappearing into the bathroom for long periods of time." She watched him closely. "What's happening with you?"

Dean sighed and rubbed his hand over his eyes, "Definitely nothing as interesting as being God's meat suit." Chloe narrowed her eyes at him and he held up his hands, "Okay, fine." He looked from Sam to Chloe and then up to the celling. "I keep having this dream that I'm back in hell." His eyes fell to a far spot on the wall. "I'm torturing these souls. Tearing strips of skin off their bodies. Licking their blood from my fingers." He smiled sardonically at Chloe. "Problem is, they aren't really dreams. They're memories."

Chloe nodded and reached out, patting his hand. Dean drew his hand out from under hers and scowled at her. "Don't pretend everything is okay." He got up off the bed in his boxers and t-shirt and stormed into the bathroom. Chloe stared after him for a moment and then decided Dean had probably had enough sharing and caring for one day. Instead her eyes found Sam's and she winced. She figured the next thing she needed to talk about may as well be over and done with.

"Would you happen to know if you have a younger brother?"

"A what?"

"Adam Milligan. Does that name ring a bell?"

Sam shook his head slowly. "No. Why?"

Chloe sighed and looked from the closed bathroom door back to Sam. "You aren't going to like what I'm about to tell you."

Dean ignored her completely when he came out of the bathroom and got dressed. He didn't meet her eyes even as him and Sam were leaving the room to go investigate this ghost boy and wishing well thing going on in this strange little town. Chloe let him be. She'd let him blow off some steam and hopefully when they were finished with this case he would be more receptive. And besides, she still had to tell him about Adam. After her talk with Sam, she knew Dean was going to be hurt by the admission more than Sam was. Dean had practically idolized John Winchester and still did in some respects. That was one conversation Chloe wasn't sure how to broach.

The boys got back to the Totem Lodge later that evening and after Sam had grilled Dean in the car on the way back about being a dick where Chloe was concerned, Dean immediately walked over to the bed where she was typing away at her laptop. Chloe, darkened by Dean's shadow that fell over her and blocked the light from the lamp, gently closed her laptop and looked up into his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Chloe's mouth opened but nothing seemed appropriate after that. Instead she smiled and pushed her laptop to the side of the bed, reached up with both hands and grabbed onto his leather jacket pulling him down on top of her.

Dean settled between her thighs and rocked against her once and then settled his weight comfortably. Dean leaned up on his forearms and held his body above her, not quite making contact. "Sometimes I don't say or do the right things." Chloe sensed an awkward monologue coming up and grinned.

"Dean?"

He looked down into her eyes and huffed out a breath.

Chloe wrapped a leg high around his waist and rubbed against him through denim. "Shut up and kiss me."

And he did.

Sam sat on the hood of the Impala, a half-eaten burger wrapped in foil in his left hand. He didn't even flinch when Castiel walked up to stand beside him. They both looked out at the parking lot in the opposite direction of the motel room door.

"She's God's vessel."

Sam laughed shortly and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "She's still human."

Cas seemed to give that some thought. "I suppose one could look at it that way."

Sam just shook his head and finished his burger, Cas leaning against the car beside him in comfortable silence.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Interesting Author's Note: Adam Milligan lived in Windom, MN and Bobby lived in Sioux Falls, SD. It's literally less than 2 hours away by car. CRAZY! And 1 day I plan on visiting Worthington, MN after all the research I did for this chapter.

* * *

><p>Takes place instead of 'I Know What You Did Last Summer' and 'Heaven and Hell' (S04E09&amp;10)<p>

**14. Safety**

"The rising of Samhain was one of the seals."

Chloe ignored Castiel and stared in front of her out the windshield.

Castiel sighed and sat forward from the backseat. "You have to acknowledge me sometime."

Chloe reached over and turned the volume up on an Aerosmith song. She was on her way to Windom, Minnesota to do a little recon on Adam Milligan. The boys had gone to Bobby's early in the morning to help with a few things he had in the works. Dean had put up an argument when she'd said she needed to take a little road trip but she had eventually worn him down.

Her and Sam had also decided it would be best if he told Dean about the possibility of a younger brother. Chloe felt it was a family matter but decided to go ahead and look in on Adam to make sure he was who she thought he was.

Cas moved from the the backseat to the passenger seat between the blink of an eye and Chloe slammed on the brakes of the Impala, swerving to a stop in the middle of the deserted highway. Cas watched in his detached way as her grip on the steering wheel turned white knuckled and she seethed from between gritted teeth

"Get out, Cas."

"Not until you let me explain."

Chloe growled low in her throat and turned off the car then grabbed the keys and got out. She paced back and forth until she couldn't take it anymore and went around to Cas's door. She wrenched it open and grabbed him by the collar of his trench coat with her left hand and with her right she balled up her first and planted it in Castiel's face.

His nose immediately crunched and began spurting blood. Cas glared at her as he covered his nose with his cupped hands and pulled them away a second later to reveal it already straightened and healed.

"Feel better?"

Chloe released him with a shove and pointed a finger in his face. "I will never trust you again."

Cas looked at her imploringly and then nodded before he disappeared. Chloe, tears running down her face, knelt to the ground and wept.

_-2 days earlier-  
><em>**Concrete, Washington**

After her and Dean's reunion he had passed out wrapped around her body.

Eventually Sam had knocked on the door and Chloe had extracted herself, made sure Dean was appropriately covered, and then dressed as quickly as possible. Walking to the hotel room door she couldn't help but grin at the ache between her legs and the rough patches of skin where Dean's stubble had scraped against her.

It felt amazing. And Dean hadn't once mentioned anything about God. If anything he had been more enthusiastic than normal and she wondered if he felt he had something to prove. She couldn't help but laugh as she thought of Dean trying to impress God with his sexual prowess.

She had let Sam in and she had walked out to where Cas leaned against the car. She was having a hard time keeping the satisfied smile from her face but then Cas said, "You are God's vessel. You should act more accordingly." And it felt like he was cheapening what she had with Dean so she had replied with, "Some angel you are. Dean remembers everything from Hell."

Cas had turned to her with a deepening frown and had said, "Dean remembers Hell?"

"Everything. He remembers every little detail."

Cas hung his head in thought. "I knew it was a possibility but I had hoped-"

"A possibility?" Chloe stared at Cas dumbstruck. "Cas! How could you?"

"He would have been more damaged if I had left him in there any longer. There was no time to find a perfectly fool proof plan."

Chloe stared at him open-mouthed. "You had 4 months!"

"Dean was not my only job at that time. If you remember correctly God also went missing right around then. The garrison had to go look for him."

Chloe looked away. "That's not my fault."

Cas pushed away from the car and came to stand in front of her. Chloe stared up at him, intrigued by the actual emotions playing across his face.

"No, Chloe. It's not your fault. It's his." He pressed a finger to her sternum and she froze in place. "God abandoned us."

"But even you said he couldn't be here when Lucifer rises."

"He could have told us where he was going instead of just not being there."

Chloe bit her lip in thought. "What if - what if we try a séance? To see if He will speak to you."

Castiel turned away from her. "No. I won't risk it." He looked at her over his shoulder. "I'm sorry about Dean retaining his memories, though."

Chloe walked up to Cas and wrapped her arms around him, thankful for the heartfelt apology. "I'm sorry God abandoned you." She pressed her cheek to the lapel of his trench coat and blinked back tears as his arms wrapped around her tight, seeking comfort. "Don't be angry at God, Cas. Please."

The idea of him holding a grudge hurt her deeply. Castiel was so good. She didn't want anything negative marring him.

Cas pressed his chin to the top of her head and sighed, "I rescued Dean so he could be Michael's vessel."

Chloe stiffened and then relaxed and forced a laugh. "Dean is supposed to save the world, Cas. How can he do that if he's Michael's vessel?"

"He's not." Cas loosened his hold on her as she stepped back to look up at him. "He's going to defeat Lucifer and be destroyed."

Chloe blinked up at Cas and then shook her head. "No. That's not how this works. I'm supposed to save Dean."

Cas's eyes shifted away from her her and Chloe backed up another step. Her body shaking in horror. "Cas?"

"That was before you were the fail safe. Now it is your duty to destroy Dean. And Sam."

"Sam isn't going to host Lucifer. And Dean is not going to be Michael's meat suit. I might not have had a choice but they sure as hell do."

Cas shook his head. "They will play their roles. And when the fail safe is activated they will be destroyed."

Chloe narrowed her eyes , "You told me you chose me because our souls are compatible."

"I did."

"You didn't know I was The One when you chose me."

"I didn't have to. If Dean had to choose between his life and yours, who's do you think he'd spare?"

Chloe blinked up at Cas in shock, letting the implication register. "You chose me so that he would fall in love with me and when the time came he would sacrifice himself?"

Cas lifted his head in acknowledgement.

Chloe face crumpled as she turned and ran back into the hotel room, shutting the door behind her and leaning back against it heavily. She pressed her hands to her mouth to keep the hysteria at bay.

She breathed in through her nose deeply and swallowed back the sobs that threatened to choke her.

Sam shifted in bed in his sleep and Dean said quietly, "Chloe?"

Chloe rubbed her face with her hands. "I'm here."

She cleared her throat and locked the door then made her way to bed, stripping down to her shirt and panties. Dean pulled back the sheet and welcomed her back to bed. He situated her over him so her arm was wrapped across his chest, her breast pressed to his side and her leg hooked over his naked hip.

He pressed his face to her hair and inhaled deeply before whispering, "I love you."

Chloe burrowed deeper into his side and tried to ignore the fact that she would ultimately be his demise. She choked back tears and rubbed her cheek against his shoulder. "I love you too, Dean."

He smiled against her and tightened his hold on her before he slipped back to sleep.

Chloe lay awake trying to think of a way out of their predicament before exhaustion finally won out and she fell asleep, her body pressed as close to Dean's as she could get.

_-Now-  
><em>**On the side of I-90**

Chloe crouched on the side of the road, the rage building up inside her nearly intolerable. Just as she would have tilted her head back to scream out her frustrations a darkness crowded her vision and she went dead still before falling over in a faint.

**Sioux Falls, SD**

"She's not answering."

Sam glanced up at his brother before returning his attention to the open books around him. He was currently looking for a spell that Bobby needed to ward his house. "She probably forgot to charge it."

Dean clenched the phone in his fist with frustration, pretending to strangle it. "What the hell is in Minnesota anyways?"

Sam ducked his head and got busier, pretending to not have heard the question. Dean watched him carefully and then said, "What did she tell you?"

Sam looked up but his eyes strayed away from Dean's to look over his shoulder. "What makes you think she told me anything?"

Dean made a face and replied, "Because you two are like besties or whatever the hell she called you the other day."

Sam rolled his eyes and went back to flipping through the books. "She did not. And besides, she asked me not to say anything to you until she checked out a few things."

Dean grumbled and tried Chloe's cell one more time. After it went to voicemail he dropped his voice to a whisper and left a message. He glanced up to find Sam regarding him with a smile on his face. "Shut up."

"Jerk," Sam replied, grinning.

"Bitch." Dean slumped into a couch and grabbed a book, flipping through it while he worried.

It was only later that night while Dean shifted uncomfortably in bed that he thought about calling out to Cas. If anyone knew what Chloe was up to and whether or not she was safe, it would be the angel.

The idea of Cas protecting her put Dean at ease and with his phone within arm's reach he finally dozed off.

**Nobles County Police Station in Worthington, MN**

Chloe stared catatonically at the wall across from her. The doctor in his pristine lab coat crossed his arms in front of him. "So you don't know what happened?"

Chief Parker leaned against the wall, his eyes shifting to the young blonde in the interview room. "We got a call about an abandoned vehicle, a late model Impala parked in the middle of 90. Plates trace back to one Robert Plant with a Lawrence, Kansas address. Dead end. Prior to that it belonged to one John Winchester. Deceased." He looked back at the doctor. "I don't know how but she took out 4 officers. Two squads reported to the scene. One patrolled a little ways down the street and found her walking along. She opened her mouth to answer them and at that point both my men and the camera mounted in the car blacked out."

The chief moved to stand beside the doctor and they stared in at the blonde together.

"The other patrollers got there after seeing what they thought was a blinding flash of light from nearly a mile down the street. They tried to apprehend the suspect and she tried to speak once again, same results. Knocked unconscious. When they all came to she had cuffed herself and gotten in the back seat."

"She hasn't spoken since?"

"No, sir."

Dr. Clarefield nodded his head toward the TV. "Can you wheel this into the room with her?"

"Sure," Parker said with a shrug.

After wheeling in the TV and getting a chair set up for the doctor, he played the feedback of first one patrol car.

Chloe shifted her eyes from the far wall to the TV as it flickered to life. It was taken from inside the car, through the windshield. She watched the car pull up to her. Vaguely heard their voices asking her to halt and asking if she was okay. Her hands were up above her head and she looked curiously from one policeman to the other as they stood just outside the car, their doors open in front of them as a shield. She opened her mouth to respond and the camera shut off.

Parker then relayed the footage from the second car. Through the windshield you could see Chloe still standing there, arms above her head. Her eyes were filled with tears and her lip trembled as she looked from the downed bodies to the police that actively got out and drew weapons on her. She slowly got to her knees and placed her hands behind her head as instructed. Then the guy read her her rights with one hand in cuffs and Chloe opened her mouth to say she did not understand and both men fainted and the camera went black.

Now, sitting in the interview room, Chloe was buried deep in her psyche. She was no longer in charge of her body. He was. And He would not hurt any more of his children.

The doctor asked questions to which He could not and would not answer. Eventually He was led away and transported to the hospital. He would protect Chloe at all costs.

**Sioux Falls, SD**

Dean woke up to Castiel staring down at him. "Are you serious?" He rolled over and muttered, "Stalk much?"

"I prefer not to." Cas grabbed Dean's shoulder and rolled him back over. "Chloe needs help."

Dean was up and pulling dirty jeans on over his boxers in no time. "What's wrong? Where is she?"

Castiel put two fingers to Dean's forehead and transported him to the steps outside Worthington Regional Hospital.

"Something traumatic happened to her and she was taken into custody. Then she was brought here."

Dean looked up at the establishment and then down at his bare feet. "Uh, Cas?"

Castiel looked down and then widened his eyes. "Oh, right." He was gone for a second and then back, handing Dean his boots and leather coat.

"What happened to her that made her have a break down?" Cas looked away guiltily and Dean groaned. "From now on can you please wait to tell her any important information until we're together. She tells me anyways."

Cas nodded thoughtfully and followed Dean up the steps, through the door to the receptionist.

"I'm here for Chloe Sullivan."

The woman looked him over and then Cas. "Visiting hours don't start until 8." She pointed to the wall behind her at the clock. That left half an hour.

"Can you check to see if she's even here? She would have been brought in some time last night."

The woman frowned from behind the desk and picked up the phone, dialing the doctor's office. "Sir, we may have a positive ID for our Jane Doe."

"Jane Doe?"

She ignored Dean's question and spoke a little longer to the doctor before hanging up. "If you two could take a seat, Dr. Clarefield is on his way down to meet you."

Dean sat in the hard chair, Castiel trying to get comfortable to his right. Dean looked over at Cas and said, "What exactly did you say to her?"

Cas gave up trying to get comfortable. "A few days ago I told her you were chosen as Michael's vessel."

Dean jerked his head back in surprise, "The Archangel?"

"Yes. He's going to fight Lucifer."

"You've got to be kidding me." Dean thought back a few days. "When did you tell her?"

Cas seemed thoughtful and then said, "The night Sam died. While we were in Washington."

"Oh. After we…"

"Yes. After you…"

Dean cleared his throat and looked away uncomfortably. "So I'm Michael's vessel. Like Sam is Lucifer's."

"Yes."

"Like Chloe is God's?"

"Precisely."

"Except Sam and I have a choice, unlike Chloe."

Castiel glanced away and admitted reluctantly, "I suppose so."

"Right." Dean thought back to her calm reaction of Sam being a vessel and how she had been the voice of reason. "What else did you tell her? She knows I wouldn't agree to being any angel's meat suit. Archangel or not."

"I also have told her she'd be used as a bargaining chip to assure your cooperation."

Dean's muscles tightened as she sat a little straighter. "You did what?"

"Dean-"

"Excuse me, sirs?" They both stood and turned to look at the older gentleman. "I was told you had information on our Jane Doe?"

Dean stepped forward. "My…girlfriend, " He swallowed tightly and decided after a brief pause that that was exactly what she was. His girlfriend. Dean shook his head. "My girlfriend went for a drive last night and didn't come home."

"And Chief Parker tracked you down/"

Castiel stepped forward. "Yes. I am Robert Plant."

Dean shot Cas a look before composing himself. "We were told she was taken here." He looked around the lobby of the hospital. "She had an episode of some kind?"

The doctor chuckled and shook his head. "You should probably follow me."

He led them to his office down the hallway and then shut the door behind them. "Her identification says her name is Chloe Sullivan. Her address is listed as Metropolis. We had it checked out but between that and the car registration we couldn't make a positive ID so we had to list her under Jane Doe."

He signed into his computer and made a few notations in her file. "So her name is Chloe Sullivan?"

Dean lifted his head in a nod. "Yes, sir." He looked from Cas to the doctor. "What happened exactly?"

The doctor relayed the sequence of events as closely as he could.

Dean listened in awe while Castiel seemed to zone out as if he were listening to something from far away. Afterwards Dean was speechless and looked to Cas in case he had any idea how to play this out. Cas suddenly stood and said, "We must see her now."

The doctor shrugged and pushed his chair back. "I can only allow one of you to visit with her at a time. And you have an hour." He led them to the elevator and rode up with them to the 4th floor. "The visit will be monitored of course." Dean looked down where Cas's hand was on his arm as the doctor prattled on ahead of them, reciting a list of rules.

"I'm going in first. When the doctor excuses himself I need you to leave immediately. Chloe will be waiting for you back at Bobby's."

Dean looked wide eyed at Cas. "How the hell am I supposed to get back to Bobby's? You zapped me here, remember?"

"Your car is in the impound lot."

Dean shut his mouth as the doctor turned around to study them curiously. "Have you decided which one of you would like to go in first?"

Dean pointed at Cas as Cas raised his hand. "I'll go first."

The doctor studied the guy in front of him carefully. "Okay. Just be very careful. She doesn't seem to be physically dangerous but we haven't studied her too closely."

"I'll be fine," Castiel said reassuringly and then waited through the pat down before he was shown to a room. Dean glanced through the tiny window in the door and could just make out the top of Chloe's disheveled hair.

"You're the boyfriend, correct?"

"Uh, yeah." He strained to hear any part of the conversation going on on the other side of the door.

"So who is the guy in there now? Mr. Plant?"

"Oh." Dean shot him a look and smiled, "Good ole Rob. That's her brother." He thought about their last names and shrugged, "Well, half-brother." The doctor nodded and then turned his attention to the pager that went off at his belt. "Excuse me a moment."

Dean watched the doctor walk away and then hurriedly stood on tip toes to see inside the now empty room. Dean booked it out of there and was out the front doors to the hospital before the sirens started going off.

It took some maneuvering but he rescued his baby from the impound lot and had her stripped and hotwired and on the road before a full hour had passed. His foot was pedal to the metal as he sped off towards Bobby's, anxious to have Chloe back in his arms. Where he planned on never letting her out of his sight again.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

A special thank you to Fall, Lanna-Nailo, lita2extreme and Mrs. Khaun for the wonderful reviews.

* * *

><p>Takes place instead of Family Remains &amp; Criss Angel is a Douchebag (S04E11-12)<p>

**15. Heart to Heart**

Chloe sat astride Dean, her hips flush with his. His arousal pulsed against her, a flimsy barrier away from where she wanted him to be. The look in his eyes was half wild as she rotated her hips against his and moaned his name. His head tilted back on the pillow, his hands gripped her thighs and he arched up into her, hitting all the right spots.

Chloe came, shaking against him, her hands finding purchase against his chest. She whispered his name over and over and when she opened her eyes to smile down at him the darkest pools of midnight stared back at her.

"Dean?"

The smile that graced his lips was mocking and his grip on her thighs tightened, pinning her down on top of him. "Dean's not here right now."

Chloe struggled to get up, struggled against his grip, her nails scraping against his hands as she tried to pry him off of her. Then his gaping grin widened and the pools of black that were his eyes narrowed on her. Chloe shook her head, sure she knew what was coming. Without warning he reared up, an invisible hand going to the back of her head to hold her in place as his teeth latched on to the front of her throat and bit down. Chloe gurgled out a breath that could have been , "Please." And then she said nothing more as Dean jerked his head back, taking with him half her esophagus and leaving a gaping hole where her throat once was.

From far away Chloe screamed and screamed and watched as he relished in the blood and gore and flesh he licked from his hands. She doubled over and wailed against whatever invisible bonds held her in place.

Then a disembodied voice from all around her said, "This is what he is. Deep inside."

She shook her head, "No. No, that's not Dean. No!"

"It was. It is."

"No!"

"Careful, my child."

Chloe woke to Dean's face above her, his hands on her shoulders shaking her awake. The heel of her hand came up and smashed into his nose, breaking it immediately. The crunch of bone and the blood that spurted out and onto her face had her screaming instantly. Dean cursed and abandoned her for the bathroom where he grabbed a hand towel to hold against his nose.

It took mere seconds for Bobby and Sam to rush into the bedroom. Chloe, curled into a ball on the bed, sat there covered in blood, screaming her head off. As soon as she saw Sam she was off the bed and in his arms, practically crawling up his body to safety.

Sam's hands ran over her, checking for any wounds. "Are you okay?" He shot his brother a look and then paused to study the blood soaked towel Dean held to his face, "What the hell happened to you?" Chloe shifted to stand behind him, totally out of Dean's line of sight.

"She broke my fucking nose." Dean tilted his head to where Chloe shook and shivered behind Sam. "She was yelling my name in her dream so I tried to wake her up."

Chloe felt herself coming back around. The dream was starting to separate itself from reality and Chloe looked at where she held the back of Sam's shirt fisted in her hands. The blood smeared against the white of his shirt was such a contrast. She could just barely make out the rough timbre of Dean's voice over the pounding in her ears.

Now she shook for other reasons. She had hurt him. "Dean?" Keeping a hold of Sam so she wouldn't collapse where she stood she peeked out from behind Sam. Dean stared at her, his face a bloody mess, his eyebrows raised in question. She grimaced and stumbled forward to him, her legs feeling foreign to her. Dean immediately wrapped his free arm around her and pulled her close. The feeling of her body shaking against him on unsteady legs had him consoling her and whispering comforting things into her hair.

Sam looked over at Bobby who just shrugged in return. "The fairy did say she might be a little out of her element when she came around."

"A little?"

Dean glared at Sam's question and led Chloe to the bed. He set her on the edge and knelt down in front of her. "Chloe." She frowned as she ran her hands through his hair and down his cheeks to the towel he held pressed to his face. He let her pull the towel away and winced when she gingerly touched his cheekbone.

"I'm sorry, Dean."

He frowned as she choked out the words and tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have scared you."

Chloe handed the towel over to Sam and asked him to get her a new one. While Sam was busy with that she stared hard into Dean's eyes, just waiting to see any blackness creep in. When none did she shook her head in relief.

Dean, ignoring the throbbing in his face, clasped Chloe's hands with his own and held them tight. "What happened?"

At her confused look Dean looked sideways at Bobby. "When Cas grabbed you from the hospital?"

Chloe looked over to Bobby, to Sam as he walked in with the towel and then back down at Dean, "What hospital?"

After a silent, stunned moment, Dean explained to her what had transpired. From her melt down on the side of the road to her arrest. Her hospitalization and her rescue. Dean had driven back to Bobby's in record time and he had barely thrown the car in park before he was through the door and taking the stairs two at a time up to his bedroom. She'd been laying there in her hospital gown, resting against the pillows. That was nearly three days ago. Since then he'd been sitting vigil by her side. Sometimes he'd do a little research and he was fast learning to play internet games, something he had never had much interest in before. It helped to pass the time.

He would start to doze off and then jerk awake a dozen times a day. He didn't want to sleep. He didn't want to miss her opening her eyes.

So it was on the third day that he had finally crawled into bed beside her and pulled her back to him and curled himself around her. His eyes had just briefly shut with relief of having her safe and so close when he slipped into a dream, or a memory, he was having a hard time sorting between the two.

He was back in Hell. And he was licking some poor soul's blood off his fingers. He had tipped his head back and laughed and when he had straightened to confront the spirit on the rack his breath had stuttered to a halt at the sight of Chloe hanging there like a limp doll.

He had passed the back of his hand across his mouth, wiping away saliva and blood and pieces of melted skin. He had heard her voice whisper his name to him. And then there was a voice surrounding him, saying to him, "You did this."

Dean shook his head, "No. I would never hurt her."

"You have and you will. It is what you are."

Dean was still shaking his head in denial when her voice cut through. His name had turned from a whisper to a gasp and then to a blood curdling scream that ripped him straight out of his slumber. Then he had tried to wake her, to which she had bloodied his nose.

Chloe stared at the three guys in front of her as Dean relayed the story, dream and all. It brought up images of her own nightmare and she told the guys all about the other Dean with the soulless eyes and the cannibalistic urge.

Dean sat next to her on the bed and pulled her close. "I'm sorry, baby."

Chloe hiccupped out an uncontrollable sob, not quite used to being back in her body just yet, as she remembered her conversation with Cas on the side of the highway. "Dean, I have to tell you something."

Dean leaned back and looked down at her. Here it was. He just knew it. "Just tell it to me straight."

Chloe shook her head, reading the wary look in his eyes. "I'm not leaving. I just…Cas told me I'm going to be a bargaining chip."

Dean nodded to quiet her down. "I know. He told me."

Chloe breathed out in relief and grabbed the front of his bloodied shirt, trying to pull him closer to her. "I don't want you to sacrifice everything for me."

Dean leaned his head against hers and looked over to the other men in the room. He had already told them the game plan as well. They were currently working through it to try to figure out how to bypass that problem. "Sh. We'll worry about that when the time comes."

Chloe nodded and let the warmth and strength that she felt in Dean's arms seep into the coldness that seemed to linger inside her.

Sam and Bobby left them alone and ventured down stairs. Castiel was seated on the worn couch, an equally worn bible in his hands.

"Don't bother calling them down. Neither of them want anything to do with me right now."

Sam tilted his head in agreement and sat down across from the sulking angel in an armchair. Bobby chose to stand to the side. Sam didn't have to look up to know the older hunter was staying within arm's reach of a sigil painted on the back of his sliding kitchen door.

Sam leaned forward, arms braced on his knees. "Is God still inside of Chloe?"

Castiel nodded and flipped through the bible to revelations. "He is. He is more dormant now than he was before."

"Why did he come forward? Why did he take over Chloe's body?"

Castiel read a few pages quietly, his lips barely moving along with the verses before he closed the book. "He is not numb inside of her. He can feel her emotions. He knows when she's sad and hurting, when she's worried and fearful. He can feel her love for Dean most of all. He can feel her love for you two. He explained them differently though." He tilted his head to the side in thought. "He says her love for Dean is deep and pure and it makes her feel weightless and encompassed in a never-ending embrace. He says it is what He imagines true love to be." He motioned to Bobby and Sam with the book in his hand and said, "Her love for you two is deep and pure but it resides in a different place in her heart. The same place she kept me." He gently laid the book back down with a pat. "Used to, at least."

Sam shook his head, "Cas, I know you don't have a lot of experience dealing with human emotions, but just because someone is upset with you doesn't mean they stop loving you."

"She said she'd never trust me again."

Sam nodded thoughtfully, "Okay, that's not good, but women sometimes say things they don't mean in the heat of the moment. Of course, this is Chloe and she's pretty rational-"

"Back to the original question," Bobby interrupted Sam's monologue with an impatient look, "Why did God take over Chloe's body."

"She was hurting. She felt betrayed. She was entering into a rage that He knew He could take control of, so He did. He was afraid she would harm herself by being careless and letting her emotions take over her actions so He took over for her." He shifted his attention back to Sam, "Do you really think she didn't mean it?"

"I meant it."

The guys all looked over at Chloe as she walked down the steps, Dean behind her pulling on a new shirt, his face cleaned of blood. The black eyes were still there though as well as the crooked nose.

"Chloe…"

She narrowed her eyes at Sam to shut him up and then stood in front of Cas, looking down at him. "Fix Dean's nose."

Cas nodded and went over to Dean. After placing his hands against his face Dean was completely healed. "Thank you, Cas."

Chloe jerked her head to the side, "Let's go. We need to talk."

Cas dipped his head down and disappeared, Chloe could see him through the front window as he looked out over the stack of cars in the yard.

"Go easy on him."

Chloe rolled her eyes at Sam and went out the front door to have a heart of heart with the angel.

TBC


	16. Retirement of Fanfiction

Due to a sudden influx of negative feedback I will no longer post updates to this story on fanfiction.

Please see my profile here at fanfiction for more information.

**Dear Reader,**

**I am truly saddened to be forced into taking these precautionary steps. In the past month my inbox has been overwhelmed with nearly 100 PMs (all of which I have saved, just in case) ridiculing my fiction due to it's "inappropriate rating suggestion". I am sorry to say that I have given up the fight in this matter. I do have a real life with work and family, like much of you, and to have to endure this backlash simply because of a hobby does not interest me in the least. I have fought with ff since the beginning of June and since nothing has become of my complaints I see no other way to handle the situation than to extract myself from it. I hate the notion of punishing the many because of a few, however, I feel I have exhausted all other venues.**

**Please consider joining me at my public livejournal. You can find the information to it in my profile.**

**Thank you for your support throughout the years and your understanding in this matter.**

**~Angela aka Blaire023**


End file.
